DEVIL SUMMONER DXD: RAIDOU KUZUNOHA VS THE SEVEN WHO ARE ONE
by KrautVanWolfenstein
Summary: A summoner's duty is never ending, even if it's in another dimension. What started as a simple request, will turn into a great conspiracy that put the fate of the entire universe hanging in the balance. With the trumpets that herald the end times blaring even louder, will the young summoner be able to halt the fated apocalypse?
1. Prologue

**Warning:**

**This crossover contains spoilers from both series of Highschool DxD and Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha. It also contains uncomfortable and sensitive religious issues that are mentioned mostly Shin Megami Tensei series. Know that this crossover is simply a fictitious story born from the mind of an unimaginative author; and so, has not the slightest intention to defame or mock any and every known religions in the world. Therefore, should you wish to read this crossover, know that you are doing it on your own volition, after being made aware what this crossover contains.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Now, please enjoy this crossover!**

**DEVIL SUMMONER DXD : RAIDOU KUZUNOHA V.S. THE SEVEN WHO ARE ONE**

* * *

**- PROLOGUE -**

* * *

The morning had not passed, yet the business of the day had already arrived.

The light of the sun had yet to bathe everything with its illumination- yet there were already figures, moving and shifting in the shadows restlessly; passing through the black silhouettes of buildings with anticipation. These shadows grew in number, as more and more of them emerged from the buildings and into the streets with a disciplined pace.

Not long after, the sound of hurried footsteps along the dirt road, accompanied with the dragging sound of tires, as well as the hissing voice of engines, quickly filled the air- subduing the tranquility of the break of the day. The choking smell of black fumes, mingling with the mixture aroma of sweats, oils and cooking, further enriched the atmosphere of the slowly awakening city- and prepared it for the bustling activities to come.

Soon, more and more things happened as the slumbering city slowly regained its color- and its energy. More voices and sounds joined into the chaotic chorus of daily drudgeries. More scent and odor of both pleasant and repugnant experience were coming into the fold as well. And as the sun finally reached its height, proclaiming the zenith of the morning- and in turn, pushing the darkness away for the cycle of day to proceed, the form and color of the city-along with its scampering denizens- were starkly apparent for eyes to see.

This is the capital, the crown jewel of Japan in its glorious age of Taisho the 20th. It is the city of men and beasts alike, where both weak and strong are given the equal footing to thrive and be prosperous or to fall and be grinded. This is the city where men are manipulated and where calamities are beckoned in regularity.

The morning had passed, and the daily drudgery continued - oblivious to the unseen shadows that threatened its superficial peace, and consecutively, to its silent protector that kept these unseen threats at bay.

This is the Capital; a great city of men, and of beasts in disguise.

* * *

In the midst of orderly chaotic scene of daily affairs, was a sound of a regimented footstep for a nun. The clopping that the her wooden sandal made on the hard dirt ground was easily drowned into the chorus of discord that the men and women of the capital made- but its distinct tempo was easily discerned among them all, as if it's an absolute fact that every fiber and being of this holy sister were higher than the mortals around her. Passing through the streets and its lords - pedestrians and automobiles, this enigmatic nun was soon come into view.

Wearing the simple and traditional fashion of Japanese women at that time along with a simple monk's hood that covered nearly all of her head- exposing only the lower region of her face, this agent of higher beings weaved through the peddlers, workers and pedestrians alike on the brick road with relative ease. Although her monasterical garb was not an odd thing to the society at that time, it was the color of her clothing however that make this servant of the raven god to stand out among other people around her. The gloomy grey-to –black attire she wore stood contrast with the more colorful and brilliant costumes that the passers-by around her donned. This stark difference however, did not bother the ignorant citizens as they kept on engaging their daily affairs. Without any obstructions, the cleric walked with a strictly controlled pace toward her destination.

After walking through the bustling commerce area of the city for some times, and passing both Victorian-style and traditional Japanese style buildings on her left and right, the cleric finally arrived at the place of her destination. Standing before her was a 3-storey Dutch-style office building, located in one of the most bustling urbanized area in the Capital itself - the Tsukudo-Cho. The building itself housed several headquarters and business representations of local enterprises - yet none of them were in the cleric's concern, for there was only one place within the building that she was looking for.

Turning the metal knob on the door and pushing it open, the nun in black immediately rushed to the wooden stairs. Her gesture and form were controlled, yet they emanated the sense of haste and uneasiness. Arrived on the second floor, she found her destination just beside the staircase – a simple looking wooden door with a small glass panel on it. The glass panel itself was embellished with a pair of plain black writings in Japanese - one set of writing on the top, and the other on the bottom. The prior declared "Narumi Detective Agency", while the latter proclaimed the agency's famous motto: "To Cut the Gordian Knot".

Seeping from the door were inaudible chattering and the pleasing scent of coffee and toasted bread, indicating that there were people inside – and in high probability, were having breakfast at the moment. Judging with the greatest of certainty that the men within, were the men that she was looking for, the nun in black pushed the door. The soft chime of bell, fixed at the back of the door, announced her entry to the detective's office.

The Herald of Yatagarasu had come to pay her visit.

* * *

"GAH!" was the only thing that escaped from the mouth of the smooth-faced man in white when he turned his gaze to the direction where the soft ringing originated. "It's you!"

"Good morning, detective." The guest in black politely addressed the startled black-haired man…..who nearly dropped a slice of toast from his hand. "And good morning to you too, Raidou Kuzunoha." She continued while shifting her gaze toward the young man in the black uniform of a high school student.

"…" the youngster silently and respectfully bowed his head toward the nun from his seat near the center table. As was the youngster's style, his ever-present militaristic student cap was fixed upon his head. It is a mystery that such cap has never once left the boy's head. In fact, he was never seen without such headgear, as if it was simply an inseparable part of his body.

"What do you want at this hour?" The man in white long-sleeved shirt inquired as he rose from his seat behind the large mahogany desk; clearly forgetting the toast in his hand. "We haven't even opened yet!"

The man in the trimmed white suit was Shouhei Narumi, a private investigator who specialized in unusual cases, and a man with too much free time for his own good. Despite of his laid-back and nigh-slothful attitude, the man was actually a very competent investigator and an exceptionally dependable person. A man with a flair for style, rich tastes and dramatics, Shouhei Narumi spared no dime in grooming himself to be a "Modern Man", a self-proclaimed title for his extensive preferences. Unfortunately, such habit of this flashy detective caused the man to be repeatedly entangled into debts; and as consequence, generating a bad reputation upon him. However, despite of his less-than-pleasant name, Shouhei Narumi's unorthodox wit and set of skills for a sleuth were without equal, as such was displayed with the detective's ability in solving rather unworldly cases – thus making his business to be rather sought after by people from every social level.

"Apologies, Mr. Narumi, for disturbing your breakfast." The Herald of Yatagarasu solemnly spoke while helping herself in a chair which the youngster in black politely provided for her; her controlled and flawless articulation perfectly masked her emotion. "However, it is – ah, thank you Raidou – a matter of great importance that I seek you immediately." She continued while gratefully accepting a cup of freshly grinded coffee that the youngster offered, in spite of his superior's mute, hand-sign protests.

"And what would that be?" Scoffed the annoyed detective, as he slumped himself back to his seat, and letting go the piece of bread in his hand into the stack of toasts that he had prepared previously. The arrival of the messenger in black had effectively vanquished the detective's appetite for a big breakfast. Not only that, he was quite indignant with his apprentice's blatant disregard of his silent orders. "It is safe to assume that you are not seeking for my service, is it not?"

"Perceptive as ever, Mr. Narumi." The agent of the three-legged raven god commented after taking a little sip of the sweet-smelling beverage. Putting aside the little china cup upon the table, the woman in black resumed her explanation.

"It is true that the reason of my visit here is not to acquire your expertise." Her speech control was not faltering even in the slightest, unnerving the detective even more. "Rather, it is your apprentice's skills that I am hoping to obtain for this request of mine."

The last statement from the Herald of Yatagarasu immediately piqued the attention of the youngster in black student uniform. The apprentice of the detective, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, had suspected that something like this would happen; but hearing it firsthand certainly had its effect. Although his face kept its emotionless stance, the assistant's body turned even straighter and tenser- and it didn't escape from the detective's eyes.

It was not a secret that his young assistant possessed strange powers which earned him the title of "Summoner in the Capital" – a secret moniker that only few people knew, including Shouhei Narumi himself. The detective was also aware that his apprentice was an agent of Yatagarasu himself, the enforcer of peace and balance- tasked in safeguarding the Capital from unseen threats and dangers. His meager position in Narumi Detective Agency was actually a front to disguise his real purpose. However, it was not a terrible thing since Shouhei Narumi himself was also an honorary member of the secret organization of Yatagarasu – albeit he did not possessed any special or magical ability. Not to mention that the pay he received for "baby-sitting" the summoner was very generous- very generous enough for the rather eccentric detective to clear out his debts.

"I see." The detective responded rather coolly, as if he too had predicted the where was the conversation heading to.

"I would certainly oblige such request…..however." the detective tactfully chose his words, trying to outsmart the herald's wit in diplomacy. "Raidou here is MY apprentice and My assistant. Requesting his help is by every extent, requesting for MY help….. and you know, my dear Herald, that I don't accept requests that would put my life in harm's way-let alone MY assistant's life!"

The assistant in question turned his gaze toward his mentor. Despite of his quite stern words, the assistant could very well discern the older man's concern for his well being. It was not the first time that the detective stepped in and defended his apprentice's welfare so forthrightly. It was not like that his superior too, was oblivious to the fact that his assistant, Raidou Kuzunoha, was more than able to defend himself. However, it was no small contribution in Shouhei Narumi's part that enabled the summoner to accomplish amazing feats- which involved saving the capital and its people from utter destruction- for numerous times. Despite of his rather slovenly attitude, Shouhei Narumi was a very reliable person and without his support, the summoner would certainly fail in his sworn duty. His time as the detective's apprentice had shown to the young summoner that his superior, detective Shouhei Narumi was akin to a friend and a brother, rather than a simple liaison to the society.

"And that brings us back to this conversation, Mr. Narumi." The Herald coolly replied, without any slightest hint of being taken aback from the detective's straightforward tone. It was quite difficult to discern the woman's emotion when her eyes were hidden under the shadow of her black monk's hood.

"The true purpose of our conversation right now is for me to acquire your permission, since you have the final say in this matter."

"Kh…" The detective's ploy was backfired, for it was he who was shocked. The investigator was in a fix; in one hand, he didn't like the idea of putting his subordinate in danger, yet in the other hand, he fully understood his assistant's capability. Perplexed, Shouhei Narumi turned his glare to the said youngster, only to meet his piercing gaze that was no lesser than his in term of intensity. The deep, serious look on his apprentice face indicated that denying the request of such servant of a god would surely be most unwise. Under such pressure, the detective had only one option for him to choose.

"Ch…Have it your way then." The detective relented by waving his hand in defeat, giving his reluctant approval for his apprentice to hear out the woman's request - and in the process, slumping deeper into his chair with a sulking face.

"I thank you, Mr. Narumi, for your approval." The Herald of Yatagarasu butted in by expressing her gratitude the grumbling detective, which in turn getting the attention of the two boys. "Unfortunately, the nature of my request is not in my liberty to elaborate."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I am simply acting as the role of a messenger here, relaying only the message from the real client of this request to you."

"What is this nonsense?" Shouhei Narumi interjected, feeling slightly offended. His posture turned straighter as his temper turned sour. "Are you trying to pull our legs here?"

"Everything that I have told you is truth, and I assure you that I am not pulling some jokes on you, detective." The nun in black cleared out. "However, for the information on this request, I am afraid that your assistant has to meet the requester of this case in person."

"What!?"

"I know." The woman tried to soothe the flabbergasted investigator. "Your displeasure is-"

"MY DISPLEASURE!?" Shouhei Narumi roared while banging his palm on the desk. "You dare to say that I am displeased!? Well damn, I'm not! I am FURIOUS! You think you can just send out Raidou to-"

"NYAUW~!" a little black cat leaped across the table, tossing down a plate full of buttered toasts to the floor.

"MY BREAKFAST!" the investigator wailed as he witnessed his morning meal was ruined by his assistant's pet. Unfortunately, his misfortune did not end there as he realized where the other toasts landed on.

"MY PANTS!"

"AS I WAS SAYING!" The added stress and power in the woman's voice quickly eliminated the comical condition that was happening in the room- which consequently returned the boys' focus toward her.

"Your displeasure is perfectly reasonable." Her tone softened once again. "I am aware that you are concerned with your apprentice's well-being. Rest assured that no harm will befall him, for the requester of this case is one of Raidou's closest allies."

"Again with being cryptic." The detective scoffed downheartedly as he pulled the bread from his stained trousers. "Why can't you just tell us who he or she is?"

"Please forgive me, but the prohibition of disclosing this client's name is still within the boundary of the client's request, and as a well known patron to our organization, such decision of this client is well respected and upheld."

"Figures." The detective sourly responded, tossing the ruined bread into the bin behind the desk. "There is not much that you can tell us about this client, huh?"

"Like I said, more information will be available from the client in person." The herald explained further. "The requester had specifically asked for a meeting in the old Catholic Church at Harumi-Cho. Knowing that you are a student, I have taken the liberty in setting a scheduled time for you, Raidou. You can meet this client after your school is finished."

"…." Raidou pondered for a while at the spot beside the detective's desk, standing there after handing a clean cloth for his superior for cleaning his soiled trousers. The youngster in black gakuran had several reservations on the nature of the request, which was absolutely devoid of any significant information. In spite of the herald's claim on the client's being one of his friends, Raidou was quite distressed at the fact that he utterly had no idea at this mysterious client. His guts and his brain warned him a possibility of a trap- but knowing that the Herald of Yatagarasu was a very trustworthy person, the young summoner decided to give it a try. Still, he wouldn't go to meet this client unprepared.

"Hmph." The apprentice bowed his head slightly, showing his acceptance of this case. Shifting his sight from the woman, he met the cat's emerald eyes – finding meaningful glare from its glowing stare.

"Very well. Be safe in your task, Raidou Kuzunoha." Said the agent in black, as she watched the young man rushed to the exit. Slinging his bag on his body and grabbing his signature black cloak along with his sheathed sword, the young summoner opened the door and walked out.

* * *

School day passed rather quickly and uneventfully, since the capital was still under reconstruction. The grand city was recovering, and thus requiring every available manpower to contribute in the restoration effort. For that reason, classes were quickly concluded as both teachers and students moved into the streets to help those in need - with exception for Raidou, who had left earlier under the pretense of visiting a sick relative.

Passing the streets with scorched ruins and tumbled buildings along the way, Raidou witnessed the citizen's resilient struggle to rebuild the city. Despite of the hectic air all around the city, none could never truly forget what had befallen upon the once mighty capital of Japan. It was at that one night, the great city was reduced into kingdom of ruins by a catastrophic wild fire. Nearly thousands of lives were burned to death, while another thousand suffered unparalleled miseries. The great fire of Capital, or widely known as "The Greatest Calamity of Japan" had put an inerasable scar on the land, and in the hearts of the people. It was uncertain if such wound could be healed or forgotten.

The destruction of such mighty city would certainly break the spirit of its people and leave them to die in desolation. However, such thing did not happen to the citizens of the Capital. Despair did befall upon them, but it did not linger. The people from every level and background united and remained steadfast and strong in such difficult times. Enduring hardships with the hope of seeing their beloved city returned to its former glory, these people toiled tirelessly.

Even in such testing times, the citizens were still able to put on hopeful smiles on their faces- as if they were all unfazed by the fact that there was a towering task ahead of them. Rebuilding a once great city into its former glory was not an easy undertaking, especially when it lied in ruins. Still, for a better future, they labored and they struggled, as an evidence of their indomitable spirit as human beings.

Walking beside the youngster was his trusted familiar, which was in the form a black cat.

"I don't like this, Raidou." Said the familiar; its speech was exclusively discerned by selected few only, making his conversation with his master to be safely indiscernible by passersby. "I don't like this at all."

"I understand you concern as well, Gouto." The detective's apprentice, now cloaked in his black cape, replied. "I too, am uncomfortable with this arrangement, even though the herald said that the client is my friend."

"So why didn't you say anything about it?" The familiar's green eyes flared questioningly toward his master.

"I just felt that this is something worth to look about." The young man explained to his trusted companion and friend. "Besides, it's our agency's number one rule to-"

"-never disappoint any client." The cat finished his master's sentence, earning a raised brow from the youngster. "Yes, I know it well. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Fine by me." Raidou smirked. The two continued to walk along the road silently for a few minutes. This time it was Raidou's turn to break the silence.

"Look, Gouto. Don't worry. We are just meeting a client, that's all. Maybe the herald is right; maybe this client is one of our old acquaintances." He reassured his familiar. "Besides-"

Raidou slid open his cloak a little, creating a small opening for a cat to see what lay within his mantle. In no time, the cat's eyes expanded to the size of street lamps as he saw the items that his master wanted to show. What the cat saw was a white vertical shoulder holster with its straps ran across the youngster's chest and shoulders. On one of the straps, the one that spread across his chest was a bandoleer that held a neat set of metallic tubes. Each of these tubes had a ring on its upper end, and emanated an eerie glow of green. Along with these tubes were his trusted revolver and his katana, strapped on both sides of his waist.

"I've come prepared."

"As expected for a Kuzunoha." The feline familiar smirked. It was clear that the young summoner had prepared himself for a possible confrontation. As an experienced fighter, and most importantly, a devil summoner, the 14th bearer of the name Raidou Kuzunoha was virtually inseparable from the tools of his profession.

"Come." He said as he re-concealed his weapons under his cloak. "Let's not make this 'client' wait for us any longer."

"Right behind you, Raidou!"

* * *

Harumi-Cho.

It was the only part of the city that truly integrated with the westernization, which was evident in the structures that occupied such area. Instead of buildings bearing the traditional style of Japanese, one would only find houses, shops and landmarks that closely resembled to those in great cities in Europe, such as Paris and London. Structures made of red bricks instead of wood planks, shrubberies and other kinds of plants grown in stone cubicles, and tiles set so orderly into pavements - were some of the examples to be found in this urbanized area; factual proofs that the western culture thrived in this part of the Capital.

Although there were many things to be marveled in this place, only one structure had the privilege to be called "The Pride of Harumi-Cho". It was a relic of the past, which had endured many ordeals . Built by the Portuguese Evangelists in the times of war, demolished by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the times of the purging, and then rebuilt again by the surviving faithfuls in the times of reformation, the old Catholic Church in Harumi-Cho was a symbol of steadfastness and perseverance – a timeless edifice of unyielding faith. Tested through tribulations, only to passed them all and emerge even stronger than before, the church became a beacon of hope, an oasis for the weary- where the lost were rejuvenated in faith and in spirit, and most importantly, a place where the Almighty Father is to be found. When the great catastrophe transpired, it was the only building in the capital that stood unscathed, thus further reinforcing its reputation as 'The House of God'.

At this turbulent time, many people turned to The House of God, searching for redemption and salvation. Like sheep looking for their shepherd, these lost flocks seek for a sanctuary from another catastrophic event that the Church had viewed as "The Judgment of the Righteous". Seeking protection from the Wrath of God, these fear-driven people fell into the line of the faithful. However, their faith might not be repaid in the way that they had hoped for…..

After Journeying with a tram, and then passing few blocks on foot, the young summoner and his trusted companion finally arrived at their destination. It took them one full hour to reach the parish since the tram service was congested with passengers. Due to the fact that the capital was under reconstruction, the owner of the tram service had rendered such transportation to be free of charge for everyone during such troubled times- as part of his contribution in rebuilding effort. Although such move truly benefited the people, it made the services to be always crowded with people, thus making the tram services to be even more sluggish than before.

"This is it." The little advisor said to his young master. Both the summoner and the familiar were now standing before the large wooden gate, ready to enter and meet the mysterious "client". "Be always on your guard, Raidou."

"Right." The summoner nodded, taking heed of his familiar's advice as always. Readying himself for the possibility of a confrontation, the young summoner pulled out one of the metallic tubes into his hand. The handle of his sword was now no longer cloaked; giving entry for the fingers of the summoner's other hand to wrap around the clothed grip. Pushing the door aside, Raidou entered the church - only to immediately find that a person was already waiting for him inside.

"Welcome, Raidou Kuzunoha. I've been expecting you."

* * *

Raidou Kuzunoha had been expecting an ambush from a certain mechanical dark summoner who used to pretend as his acquaintance when in fact, was his rival. It was the reason why the summoner decided to come with his arsenal equipped. Instead of the bearded face of his rival, Raidou found an all too familiar face to be ignored.

"Took you sweet time arriving here, didn't you?" the young man, who was no taller than the summoner himself, said condescendingly. Dressed in cream-colored vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, along with white long trousers and white leather shoes, the man, who was the mysterious client of Raidou, looked like a young European intellectual. His short blonde hair was trimmed neatly, and tucked nicely in a white British flat cap, which stood perfectly upon his head.

If the client's costume was flawless, then his features were heavenly. In his angelic countenance, were his golden eyes and his beautiful smile; both radiating unworldly attraction. The haughty expression that he wore did not diminish the divine charisma that he emitted. Normally, this very attractive young man could be easily perceived as an average foreigner who had come to Japan in order to quench his intellectual thirst of the mysterious beauty of the east. However, this stranger had certain appeal emanating from his composure and bearing, as if he was from a royal lineage. Likened to a sun, the stranger's aura dictated an unseen yet utter authority over everything, as if it was his sole right to be superior to the others. The blonde's unearthly personality of authority compelled both fear and adulation from lesser and higher beings; demanding them for a bended knee before his supremacy.

Yet, despite of his glorious and ever-present quality of superiority and completeness, one can find truth behind the blonde's allure through staunch conviction and unclouded mind. As Raidou was trained and experienced to combat the bizarre and false charm of the unworldly beings, the young summoner was able to discern dark and malevolent aura seeping out from this 'client'.

'_He doesn't have that leather briefcase that he used to bring this time.'_ Raidou commented in his mind after taking a quick scan on the

"Louise Chypre?" Gouto exclaimed in dismay, beating his master from uttering the same words first. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, my dear Gouto." The blonde young man chuckled, clearly comprehending the words coming out from the familiar's mouth, and amused by its reaction. "Where would I be if not in my _Father_'s house?"

Raidou could only shake his head lightly at the irony in the client's statement.

"Still, I must thank you for coming here. Personally, I was fearful that you won't show up." The blonde young man continued as he fixed the position of his brown tie on the collar of his shirt.

'_Yeah, right'_ was the first thing that popped out in both Raidou's and Gouto's mind. Although their mouth didn't tell such response and their faces remained unchanged; to their surprise, they found the blonde to be laughing at their silence- as if he could understand what had transpired in their minds.

"…..putting pleasantries aside." The cat coldly spoke to stop the giggling of the blonde; the familiar was clearly offended at the client's successful attempt in reading his and his master's mind. It had become a habit for the familiar to act as his master's mouth. Inspite of Raidou's repeated protest, the familiar's practice of speaking in his master's stead still continued even now.

"What's with these clandestine acts? It's so unlike you, _Lord Morningstar_." The cat continued, with a strong, cynical emphasis on the last words.

"Lord Morningstar? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The blonde young man laughed so heartily, that in between of his cackles- a feral growl escaped from his mouth. "Oopps, sorry about that, but-HAHAHAHA! That's a name that you never heard every day! HAHAHAHA!"

He continued to laugh without any slightest hint of being offended, and consequently, puzzling both the cat and his master. The laughing continued for several moments without any interruption. It was considered to be extremely rude in intervening with a person's happy moment, and it would certainly be unwise to do so when the one in such moment was a demon lord. The young summoner understood very well that the wrath of the demon lord was not to be incurred, if one still valued his or her own life.

"Haha, But seriously-haha." The Blonde was finally calmed down, ending his laughing fit with one final snort. "Just call me by my real name, would you? For old time's sake?"

"Very well…._Lucifer_." It was Raidou's turn to speak. "What's with the secrecy?"

"Of all the people, my dear summoner, you should know better." The blonde, or rather Lucifer sighed. The tone of his words indicated a slight disappointment. "You surely know what had transpired in the Capital, don't you? And when I say that, I mean the real thing."

The young summoner immediately understood what the demon lord was hinting about. As soon as his mind processed the thought, memories of past incidents resurfaced once more – and they were as clear as sparkling water for Raidou to recall. No one could ever forget the great fire in the Capital, but only a few had the knowledge of the truth behind such calamitous event. In truth, there was series of unnatural events, orchestrated by a group of dark summoners, which goal was the complete and utter destruction of the Capital, along with the lives of its citizens. This series of incidents, which Narumi dubbed as "**The Case of** **The Lonely Spirit**", would certainly achieve its end, if not for the timely intervention from Raidou and his friends. Although it was generally viewed that a certain group of dark summoners was responsible for causing the near-destruction of the Capital, Raidou knew too well who the central figure in this case was, and why He brought such devastation upon the land.

"You know it, don't you?" The demon lord managed to tell that the summoner understood what he was saying before. "Then you surely know that there are agents of my Father, The One who is responsible for all these things and The One who should never be prayed to, are still roaming on this land." He spat, clearly disdainful of his 'Father'.

'_And yet here we are, convening in the house of your Father._' Raidou thought to himself. Such thing could be considered hilarious, if the speaker was not the ruler of the inferno.

"So?" The cat responded with a question. "It's not a problem for you, isn't it? I mean, surely a demon lord like you can easily dispatch few angels?"

"And risk the open war with my Father's forces on earth? No, thanks." Lucifer scoffed. "Although I do not like humans, I do not wish to see my Father's desire in wiping humanity to come true. That's why I am traveling in this form presently."

"And you think it will work?"

"Probably not." Lucifer plainly replied. "Still, thanks to Raidou here, the angels are getting quieter this time."

"What do you mean?" The cat demanded an explanation.

"Don't you see, familiar?" Lucifer spoke impatiently. "Just whose magnetite power do you think it is, that exerted dominance and authority over those pathetic ignorant fools that I once called as my 'brothers' and 'sisters', after my 'Father' was driven out from this mortal plane?"

"….It was Rai-"

"Precisely! All thanks to your master, that I am able to walk upon the earth once again; unharmed and undisturbed from my Father's supporters. Hell, it even gave me a window of opportunity to set this meeting."

"I see." Raidou bobbed his head slightly at the statement. It was quite a weird scene with the prince of lies praising the young mortal for his power. But then again, the 14th bearer of the name Raidou Kuzunoha was anything but normal mortal. Since the young summoner was able to challenge the opposing ideals of both the demon lord and his 'Father' with his own brand of justice, Raidou Kuzunoha had become a very interesting persona that was coveted by Lucifer himself.

"So that's the reason why I can't summon you lately. I thought it was the summoning tube that was broken." The summoner recalled the problem he had encountered in summoning the light-bringer before. "Poor Dr. Victor, he was at loss when your tubes did not respond to anything he had done."

"I do not feel sorry for that fool." Lucifer immediately responded with a disinterested tone. "Or for you in this matter, my boy. You know very well that-"

"You are not a cur to be summoned at will."Raidou repeated the demon's old words of advice in the same dry tone. "That you agree to fight with me because I am too interesting for you to be ignored."

"I just want to say that I do not like to be put alongside with your other 'friends', especially when one of my Father's ilk is in one of them." The demon lord replied with a false astonishment, while pointing at the summoner's chest- the place where the summoning tubes were located. "But, that will do as well. I am flattered that you remember everything that I have told you, Raidou."

"So why are you calling me here for?" The young Kuzunoha straightforwardly inquired. For Raidou, one thing to be always remembered when encountering the prince of lies is that his words mean a little, be they praises or warnings. It would certainly wise to be always wary and distrustful on the demon lord's ensnaring and enticing promises.

"Always the one to be straight to the business, eh Kuzunoha? So very like your predecessors." The demon lord quipped, clearly amused by the youth's brazen attitude. "Well, if you say so, then I will not withhold any more of your time."

Right after the last word of his sentence left his mouth, the unimaginable happened. Within a blink of an eye, the haughty features of the demon lord turned 180-degrees – into an expression that both Raidou and his familiar would have never dreamt on witnessing by themselves. What dawned on the flawless face of the Morningstar was embarrassment, which was hinted by the reddening cheeks and nervous-looking eyes.

"Well….It's kind of embarrassing. " The demon lord said nervously while toying with his tie. It was clear that the fallen chief of the angels was frustrated with the conflicting emotion between his vanity and his need of an aid. "But I am desperately in need of your help to return to my home."

Such statement of the fallen one instantly punched the mind of the summoner and his familiar into confusion.

"Huh?" Raidou and Gouto simultaneously cocked their head sideways, signifying their inability to comprehend the demon lord's request.

""Wait…..That doesn't sound right." Lucifer muttered after pondering a while on his own words. "What I mean is that I need your help in getting back to my domain."

"What do you mean?" Gouto immediately blurted out, expressing the infuriating confusion that the demon lord had made. The question he brought up was also the question that hung in his master's mind. "You're the lord of hell, aren't you? Why can't you go back to you own dominion? We have seen you do it numerous times, even when you were still under Raidou's contract."

"My dear cat, this domain that I am talking about is not the horrendous place that my Father sees fit as my home." The fallen one made clear his point. "The domain I am talking about is actually a not-so-horrendous kingdom located in a different universe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this domain of yours is in another dimension, does it not?" Raidou speedily answered, which made the demon lord to have the widest grin upon his face.

"Now I truly see the reason why the Herald of Yatagarasu spoke so highly of you." The demon lord praised. "Yes, this realm that I am talking about resides in another dimension, and currently…I am having a trouble in returning there."

"What would be the problem?" The young summoner inquired. It was almost his nature to get to the bottom of a case; having full understanding on a matter before rushing ahead has proven more productive and less life-threatening, a lesson Raidou painfully learned during his quests. "Has this ever happened before?"

"That, I don't know." The devil-in-flesh dejectedly sighed. "As for your second question, it's a no. I don't have trouble in traveling to my infernal domain in that world previously. This problem, whatever the cause was, emerged just recently."

"Do you have any idea on anything that might be causing it?"

"What else if it's not my Father's plots?" Lucifer exclaimed in anger, his teeth gritted furiously. "It must be His damned works that prevented me from going back to that world, I feel it in my guts- and don't you dare thinking that it was my power that was failing. My power never fails!"

"Calm down, I don't say anything like that." Raidou tried to reduce the tensing emotion of the demon lord. He decided to change the subject of the conversation before the infernal lord decided to unleash hellfire upon him. "Is there anything of value for you in that world?"

"Apart from my rather vast kingdom, with untold treasures stored within it," The demon lord deadpanned, yet his tone is a prideful one- as if he was showing off the unfathomable richness that he possessed. Still, his anger successfully distracted. "I have a quite number of indispensable allies, supporters and followers there. I don't like the idea of leaving them all unsupervised and especially, unshielded from my Father's merciless devices.

'_Lucifer's now concerned about his subjects? That's…..new.'_ Raidou thought to himself after taking in the information. Having a good knowledge on the demon lord's two-faced nature, Raidou instantly put a healthy amount of doubt on Lucifer's words. One thing that is true about the king of hell is that he never treats his subjects as his equals, let alone worrying about their well-being. The demon lord may bless those who follow him abundantly, but in his eyes, these followers - be they demons or mortals - are no higher than expendable pawns in his eternal conflict against his Father.

Even though he suspected of a hidden agenda lying within the demon lord's request, Raidou Kuzunoha decided to play along for a time being; acting as a good do-gooder while secretly uncovering the devil's hidden intention along the way.

"I see, and I assume that you want me to investigate this case of your inability to return to this kingdom of yours." Raidou, who already knew where the direction of this conversation would be headed to, wittily deduced what the demon lord's wishes. "And should I encounter the source of your problem, I am to remove this problem for you."

"By my beautiful ass, Raidou, you sure you do not want to be one of my generals? With such strength and acumen, you will be certainly welcomed in my ranks!" Lucifer jokingly exclaimed, as he was gleeful at the summoner's keen insight. "Jokes aside, yes, I want you to do those things for me, and I will be eternally grateful if you are willing to do so, my wonderful summoner!"

"Raidou!" The familiar interjected before even Raidou could utter his reply. As the youth turned to face his little friend, he found the cat's scathing glare looking directly to his eyes.

"You can't be serious in accepting his-"

"Hush, Gouto!" Raidou rebuked the cat rather sternly. "I haven't said my consent in this case yet. Besides, demon or not, Lucifer here is a client, and you should know better that we do not turn down clients, especially when they are referred from the Herald of Yatagarasu."

Knowing that he was unable to outwit his master or change his mind after he had made his decision, Gouto reluctantly admitted defeat.

"Kh….Have it your way then." Like Raidou, the familiar was distrustful at the demon lord's request, and knew that it was likely another wily ploy for him to achieve certain goals; making his master simply as his little pawn in his game. The familiar genuinely had concern for his master's safety; but knowing that he was not an ordinary youngster or human in this matter, the familiar believed that the young summoner had already planned for something to pierce Lucifer's false promises and counter his hidden agenda.

"Wonderful!" The devil clapped his hand joyously. "It's settled then."

"Wait." Raidou interrupted Lucifer's joyous but premature presumption with his hand raised. "Before I say anything about agreeing on taking this request, I still have one question that bothers me right now. "

"Oh? And that is?"

"How am I going to travel to this other dimension?"

"Raidou, Raidou, Raidou." The demon lord scoffed in slight disappointment, while crossing his hands and shaking his head left and right. "Why do you ask me such question? I believe that you already have the experience on travelling through dimensions first-hand. You should already know it is possible."

"I know that travelling between dimensions is possible." Raidou responded dryly without losing his cool. "All that I want to know is how you will do it?"

"I won't." Lucifer answered back plainly. "But your superior – REAL superior, The Herald, will do it for you."

"But how?"

"Don't worry yourselves with the boring technicalities, my boy." The devil waved his hand disinterestedly. "Besides, the Herald of Yatagarasu will handle all the specific stuffs...but, If you really want to know about it , then I will reveal it a little for you. Surely you are already familiar with the Akarana corridor?"

The young summoner nodded, indicating his knowledge on the subject of the talk. Akarana corridor, the bizarre, everlasting realm that served as intermediary between timelines and realities, is well-known among devil summoners and mystics alike for its usefulness in travelling to different possible histories of the world. Although such place is deemed as means to mend the past mistakes, there are set of strict rules that regulated against the any wanton intervention on past events. To violate such rules of Akarana corridor would penalize the violator into a bodiless and voiceless spirit, who is doomed to wander aimlessly in its vast misty tunnels and platforms for all eternity. Such is the fate of the future inheritor of the name Raidou Kuzunoha, Raidou Kuzunoha the Fourtieth, as the price of his blatant infringement of the law during the **Souless God incident**.

Even though Raidou understood that the Akarana corridor is a means of travelling between timelines, it was still unknown whether the mythical tunnels of the corridor could lead to different worlds or not. Still, If Lucifer's claim about voyaging between dimesions was true and that the Herald of Yatagarasu had also the knowledge on this thing, then such thing was not impossible to happen.

"So I take it that you understand what I am saying here." Lucifer inquired.

"Only vaguely." Raidou replied. "At least I get the big idea on travelling between dimesnions."

"Then what say you? Do you accept my request?"

Raidou tilted his head as a sign of acceptance; this silent gesture boosted the demon lord's morale even higher.

"You are indeed the best, Raidou!" Lucifer exclaimed as he suddenly appeared right before the summoner, making the distance that stood previously between them to be effectively non-existent. In a suprising turn of event, the demon lord grabbed the boy's shoulders in a very friendly manner, which was an extremely disturbing experience for both Raidou and his familiar. Never in their life would they witness how gentle and amiable the infrenal ruler of hell could be toward a mortal.

"You're doing me a great favor, noble Kuzunoha!" The Morningstar squeezed the summoner's shoulder with a little added strength, but not strong enough to cause discomfort. "You shall know that I am very generous to those who please me, and right now, my friend, you are delighting me!"

"..." Raidou was still stunned by the demon lord's action, and so did the cat.

"Oh, cheer up, my boy! It's not like going to another world is a bad thing." The demon lord misinterpreted Raidou's silence as a reservation in accepting his request. "Besides, you would probably like the place. It feels rather...homely for you, in my opinion."

"What do you mean by that?" The summoner finally ended his silence.

"Hehehe, you'll see it soon, my dear Raidou."The demon lord grinned as he coiled his arm around the boy's neck, and led him toward the exit. The two walked amicably like old friends. "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

-Few weeks later-

It was just another regular day for students in Kuoh Academy, especially for the second year students of Class XII-C. In the said classroom, some students were huddling together on several desks, chatting about familiar things in their lives - such as music, movies, love interests, etc. Few were already sitting on their seat, scribbling on their notes and waiting for the class to commence. And finally, there was the infamous perverted trio, a three-man brotherhood of porn aficionados, on the farthest corner on the back of the classroom, dabbling into heated discussion on depraved subjects of lust and lechery.

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP

The sound of soles clopping on the pristine marble floor echoed throughout the corridor, as it accompanied the sweet soft chime of the bell that signifying the end of the recess and the commencing of the classes.

"Guys!" a male student, identified by his black blazer on his torso and the black ribbon on his collar, exasperatedly called out to his classmates as he arrived at the door of the Classroom XII-C. "The teacher's coming!"

That singular warning was enough to send every student in that classroom that were still not in their proper seat, to be on their feet and back to their rightful places. In short moment, the disorganized condition of the classroom reverted into its orderly state.

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP

The sound of the footsteps was getting louder and closer.

The anticipation for the teacher's arrival finally ended when the homeroom teacher for the Class XII-C entered. Miss Yakumo, a middle-aged woman dressed in a modest chocolate blouse over a white turtle neck and a skirt of the same colour, walked into the center front of the room- gaining view of the entire classroom, as well as getting the attention of the students.

"Students." The homerrom teacher with a black tied bun hair addressed her students with a joyous voice. "Today we are having the honour of our newest member of the class!"

"New student? At this semester?"

"Is the new student a boy? Or a girl?"

"I hope that the new student is a boy. A smart, handsome gentleman!"

"Screw that! This new student better be a girl – a big breasted cutie!"

The students' murmurs of eagerness soon filled the classroom with cacophony of voices. The buzzing noise of the students' chatting created a small tick mark on the teacher's head.

"Settle down, people!" Ms. Yakumo ordered the students to tone down the volume of their voices. "I know that you guys are probably curious on this newcomer, just as I am. However, please keep it to yourselves. We don't want to give a bad impression to our newest friend in his first day of school, do we?"

"So, the newcomer is a boy." The mutterings of both disappointment and excitement rose once again from the students' mouth, plunging the class into disorder once again. This time, a bigger tick mark appeared on the teacher's head.

"Okay, that's enough!" The benign and cheerful visage of Ms. Yakumo turned sour with anger. Her soft speech transformed into furiously assertive ones, indicating her utter displeasure at her students' unruliness. In short time, the students complied quickly to their homeroom teacher's order. It is an unsaid truth that the kind and soft-spoken Ms. Yakumo, when driven to the edge of her patience, is even fiercer than the raging tiger; the studentsof class XII-C knew it well, and they certainly had now wish to prove it now.

"Ahem, well then." The darkened face of the teacher turned bright once more, as she regained her cheerfulness. "Now, without further ado, please come in, Kuzunoha-san!"

Without delay, the awaited individual entered the room after the permission was given. As the newcomer made his way into the room, the students of class XII-C finally had their curiosity satisfied, only it was not in the manner that they had hoped for.

Instead of an average boy in the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy, the students saw a student with outlandish fashion. Dressed in black gakuran and long trousers of the same color, along with the old student cap upon his head, the new student looked like blast from the past. The boy, lean and tall, had a quite interesting feature. He had a fair complexion, with thick sharp brows above his eyes. Although he was not overly handsome, the new student had a smart, calm look on his face and it was enough to be considered attractive. Yet the most prominent thing about his appearance was his sharp edged mid-ear sideburns that latched on both sides of his face.

"What is he wearing?" one of the student quickly remarked at the newcomer's attire. It didn't take too long for others to follow suit.

"He looks like a country bumpkin in that uniform."

"Is that his sideburns? Eww, gross!"

"I don't know. It's kinda cute!"

More remarks kept on piling up until noises reigned once again in the classroom, and it would certainly drown the entire room into disorder if not for the homeroom teacher's immediate intervention.

"Enough! Whoever speaks will report to the detention room! And anymore noises will result all of you to be having pop quiz right here, right now!" The teacher threatened with a fearsome visage of a demon, the product of having too many tick marks on her head. This time, the threat quickly took effect for the terror of detention and sudden tests were better motivations for the students to keep quiet. Satisfied at the result of her threat, the teacher spoke once again.

"Now, Kuzunoha-san." Miss Yakumo, who was back in her kinder self, spoke to the new student. With a warm smile returning to her pretty lovely face, she gave the chance for the boy to speak. "Would you kindly introduce yourselves to the entire class?"

"Thank you, Yakumo-sensei." The boy responded while bowing his head curtly to the teacher. After doing that, he turned to the students, his classmates-to-be.

"My name is Raidou Kuzunoha." He introduced politely. "I am pleased to meet you all. I hope we can be friends."

- To be continued. –

**[Insert Raidou Kuzunoha theme song here]**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of Devil Summoner DxD: Raidou Kuzunoha V.S. The Seven Who Are One!**

* * *

**Note (contains spoilers!):**

As you can see, this is my new project - **Devil Summoner DxD: Raidou Kuzunoha V.S. The Seven Who Are One** – a crossover between Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha series and Highschool DxD series. You may also notice that there are elements from the manga _Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha V.S. The Lonely Marebito_ in this project of mine. It is quite true that the manga itself has already completed in Japan and not fully translated yet in English. I confessed that after chapter 8 of the translated manga, I only read the raw version, the untranslated chapters, with no idea whatsoever on the things said in them. However, from the pictures depicted in them, I think that I maybe have an understanding on what's going on in that manga. So for the sake of this project, I beg for your forgiveness, since I am only using rough (or crappy and misinterpreted) knowledge which based on my assumption after reading on things I don't fully comprehend with. However, be rest assured that the elements that I borrowed from the video game series are legit, (or maybe, I can't be so sure on that).

You may also notice that Louise here is rather out of character. I am aware that he supposed to be a quite gentleman, with a tad bit prideful tone in his speech. I apologize if you are uncomfortable with Louise being strangely OOC, but that's just me portraying him to be very jubilant, especially with the (probable) aftermath of the Lonely Spirit Incident (Manga series); that and the fact of Louise being the scheming magnificent bastard as he always is.

You may ask why did I choose to do this, and I will simply answer: why not? There are already many crossovers for Highschool DxD, few of them are with the Shin Megaten series. I like the ideas on those crossovers of using characters from Devil Survivor series or from Nocturne. Abel and Hitoshura are awesome in their respective ways, but why is there no mentioning about Raidou Kuzunoha? Surely to avid fans of Shin Megaten series, I don't need to tell you about the exploits of Raidou Kuzunoha; and considering his profession, putting him in the realm of DxD would be fitting for him.

Then another question after the previous one will be why did I choose the world of DxD? Why not other stories with less echhi stuffs? To that question, the answer is also why not? Putting aside the echhi stuffs, the world of DxD has angels, fallen angels, devils and deities with weapons that are able to transform into iron man suits. Combine them with Shin Megaten Raidou Kuzunoha series, what do we get? The answer is in two words: COMPENDIUM TIME! And that's the reason I choose the world of DxD.

Of course, you may wonder why Raidou Kuzunoha? Why not the samurai guy from the Shin Megami Tensei IV? Why not Serph or Seraph? Or Aleph in this matter? Indeed why not if you asked me. As an enthusiast of Shin Megami Tensei series, I love those protagonists because, you know, those games are AWESOME! (Screw all Final Fantasy series after FF-IX! Shin Megami Tensei series are what you are looking for if you are gamers seeking for dark RPG's with thick elements of deep philosophical and religious issues). Those characters are equally (insanely) powerful – thus, making them winners in my heart, and I would love to make crossovers for each one of them. However, what makes Raidou to be the first focus in my crossover is simply because of the opening scene and theme song in every of his games. That catchy theme song and that classic feeling for an opening scene simply stole my heart. Therefore, have no other reason why I chose Raidou Kuzunoha to be my first Megaten-Highschool DxD crossover.

Then, there is this question that you might ask: Will Raidou survive in that realm where angels, devils and fallen angels could turn into gundams and constantly locked in a battle for dominance? If you are thinking about Raidou in the very beginning of the first game, then I will say no. But in this crossover, the Raidou that I am talking about is the Raidou after numerous gameplays on both games, who already at his maximum level, has his stats maxed out, attains every possible items, titles and fusion demons, is equipped with the best of the gears, and has his demons in the entire compendium to be totally loyal and maxed out in the terms of stats, levels and skill-sets (Yes, I am THAT dedicated). This Raidou that I am talking about is the summoner capable of driving godly beings from mortal plane, especially in the later series of his tale. And so, if you are asking whether this Raidou will survive in the realm of DxD, the answer is obvious, isn't it? But have no fear, for there will be challenges for the summoner, especially after what he had done in the manga series, the old Enemy would certainly be not forgiving nor forgetful of what the youth had done.

You may wonder how strong the characters in Shin Megaten: Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha series compared to those in Highschool DxD series. I am afraid to tell you that my assessment of comparing the power of the characters from those two will be most subjective, and therefore will not result in a fair answer for you. However, in my personal opinion, I can only tell you that the characters in SMT series, especially the demons may not look fabulous or desirable compared to those in DxD series. However, what they lack in outer appearance, they make it up in their inner qualities, such as magical, power, physical strength, etc. Also to be noted that the demons in SMT: Raidou Kuzunoha series are modifiable according to our wishes as the players. To conclude my opinion, the demons of SMT are simply demons, not models.

Finally, I must tell you all my sincerest apologies for my utter tardiness. I realize that balancing the work in real life and new releases for my stories, is a hard thing to do. However, I love my imaginations very much, and to see them unrealized in any form (in this case, in writing) and then lost from my memories are certainly sad thing for me. Yet, I cannot fathom the fact that I am having a hard time on continuing them in a definite pace. And so, when writing this crossover, I received an epiphany, which sounds like: "What if these crossovers of mine were not destined to be completed in my hands? What if such role was destined for somebody else?"

Thus from such epiphany, I realizes that maybe among of you readers are destined to complete my stories (Yes, I mean my entire crossovers). Therefore, from now on, I am giving the chance for everyone who feels challenged to adopt my stories for their own. This doesn't mean that my stories are over, for I will still update them from time to time. You may modify the stories to your own liking, for I have no rules to limit your wildest imagination. If you wished to use any parts of my crossovers into your own crossovers, then be my guest. The only thing that I ask should you adopt my crossovers is that you inform me of your stories, so that I may read them, comment on them, and if possible, put my fave on them.

And so, is my note. Thank you for your attention, and stay awesome.

**P.S:**

-. Shin Megami Tensei: Raidou Kuzunoha V.S. anything belongs to Atlus (=Awesome).

-. Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha V.S. The Lonely Spirit belongs to Atlus and RA-SEN (=Double Doses of Aweseome).

-. Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Isibumi.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 1**

**A Night to Remember.**

* * *

"My name is Raidou Kuzunoha. I am pleased to meet you all." The student in black gakuran bowed respectfully to his future classmates. "I hope we can be friends."

"Raidou…..It's an odd name, isn't it?" A male student, recognized by the standard school blazer that he wore, made a remark on the newcomer's name.

"_It wasn't my name_." The youth commented inwardly. A small sad smile crept unto his face, hidden slightly by the shadow cast from his cap. He recalled the day he surrendered his name- his real identity in exchange for taking the mantle of the next Raidou Kuzunoha.

"_It was never my name, but a name nevertheless._" The boy pondered while smiling sheepishly toward his future classmates.

"Where are you from, Kuzunoha-san?" another student, this time was a bespectacled girl, raised her hand with a question of her own.

"Why are you wearing that uniform, Raidou-san?" another followed in. "and, what's with that hat?"

"_Ah, there's that question again."_ Raidou instantly reacted to such question with an inward snicker. It is quite amusing to find people asking the devil summoner the same question, regardless of the time and place- or in Raidou's present case, dimension. Was his fashion sense too outworldly?

More and more pupils voiced their curiosity toward the newcomer. Despite of the chaotic nature of the students' demands, Raidou was calm. He had prepared himself for this occasion, and was ready to indulge them with answers that he had deemed acceptable and believable. However, before he could utter a single word, the homeroom teacher stepped right in to quell the ongoing commotion.

"Alright people!" Miss Yakumo raised her voice to swallow up all other voices, thus ending the ruckus. "I know you guys have a mountain of questions that you want to ask Raidou here, but for your sake, keep it until recess, you understand?"

Dissatisfied grumblings rose from the pupils, yet they all complied nonetheless. It didn't take a minute for the class to finally sink in silence.

"Good." The teacher said with a satisfied look on her face. "Now, you all must be wondering that our newest friend, Raidou-kun _– May I call you Raidou-kun?-_, is quite different from all of us- especially with that uniform he is wearing. Well, you guys don't need to be that concerned since Raidou here is simply a transfer student, meaning that he won't be staying with us for a long time."

"Eehh?!"

"What?!"

Several students, who are surprisingly females, voiced their disbelief. The look of disappointment was dawned on their faces.

"He is simply transferred here because of his parents' work, is it not, Raidou-kun?" Miss Yakumo asked for clarification, while turning her face to the newcomer.

"Actually, it's my aunt's work, sensei." Raidou corrected the teacher's statement with the same expression of neutrality that he always wore, albeit the tone in his voice was lighter and more cheerful than before. "I live with my aunt, you see."

The boy's words raised the sharp brow of the teacher, as her expression changed into the curious one.

"Oh, you don't live with you parents?" She instinctively asked. "Where are they?"

The boy's gaze turned downward after listening to such question.

"I don't know. I have been living with my aunt since I was very small" Raidou replied in a soft voice, expressing a slight sadness of his emotion. Yet his features remained unchanged. The look in his eyes seemed so distant and detached. "I was raised by my aunt for my whole life. When I asked her about my parents, she simply said that they are not in this world anymore."

"So Raidou-san is a…." a single murmur was then followed by others. The revelation on the youth's parentage instantly led into its intended effect as grim mood suddenly settled down into the classroom. Sympathy quickly befell upon the students, as they realized that their new classmate was born without knowing the face of his father and mother. Even the homeroom teacher, Miss Yakumo herself, was not exempted from such sentiment. She was palming her gaping mouth when the youth told the whole class of his childhood, as if trying to withhold her sudden, instinctive intake for an air as the result of her astonishment.

"Errr...I am very sorry, Raidou-kun." The teacher awkwardly offered her apology. She needed to salvage the damage she had done by her insensitivity. "I didn't mean to..er..you know.."

"It's quite alright, Yakumo-sensei." Raidou chuckled, his tone returned to the cheerful one. "My aunt is my parent now. She treats me like her own."

His positive explanation abruptly halted the sullen atmosphere from getting any further. It was an awkward solution to the previously depressing mood of the class, but it was a solution nonetheless

"Err…..right, right." The homeroom teacher slumped her shoulder in relief. She was grateful that her class was spared from the gloomy mood caused by the newcomer's back story, as the sad episode was effectively concluded by the newcomer's rather light reply. However, she was still puzzled and quite unnerved with the boy's lack of facial expression. How could a student of such tender age have an impassive, and yet very calming persona?

"Well then, you certainly don't want to stand here for the whole day, do you?" The teacher reasserted control over the situation by wittily pointing out the boy's current position. It bore the fruit that she wished for as the boy flashed a smile of embarrassment to her and to the entire class, which certainly add another positive energy to the air. "Okay then, Raidou-kun. You can take that seat over there."

The boy cast his glance toward the direction which the homeroom teacher pointed out; and found a vacant pair of a chair and a desk, located at the middle of the far side row near to the windows. It was a perfect position, with abundant access to the sunlight and not to mention the fact the neighboring seats were occupied by students of different gender.

"Thank you, sensei." Raidou curtly responded, as he took his leave to occupy the already waiting seat. Murmurs and light greetings accompanied the newcomer along the way as he passed through columns of students in their respective seats. He could feel the glances and stares that they directed to him; some were nervous while others were innocently curious. Raidou didn't mind them at all, for he knew that his classmates' novelty on the boy in the outdated gakuran would soon wear off like those who had met him in the past.

"So Raidou-kun." Miss Yakumo called for the boy who now had taken the seat and placed his books and writing instruments in orderly manner. All eyes were now affixed to him, while the boy in question looked up to the homeroom teacher.

"Why don't you take off your cap for now? Surely it is pretty hot inside of that cap of yours, isn't it?" She added as she realized that they boy wasn't showing any intention in pulling off his militaristic student cap, which was kind of odd.

"I am very sorry about that, sensei. It has become a habit of mine since in my previous school, wearing a student cap is a necessity." The boy calmly answered while reaching his cap. "I wonder if I could keep this cap on, sensei. Not only as a matter of habit, but also as a matter of remembrance, for this cap is actually a memento from my parents, given by my aunt on my twelfth birthday."

"Well, it's not like that you are breaking any school regulations by wearing that." The teacher tilted her head and cupped her chin as she weighed the decision on letting the newcomer to persist in his rather odd behavior. It was quite unusual for students to wear any headgear while inside the classroom. However, the student's claim on his cap as a reminder of parents he never knew about seemed to be more favorable in the teacher's reasoning.

"I suppose you could." Miss Yakumo finally decided

"I am very grateful, sensei." Raidou politely responded with a bow.

"Now, as we conclude this short introduction, we are moving on with the lessons." Miss Yakumo announced her intention enthusiastically, with a little groans of protests from the students which she ignored. "Today we are covering trigonometry, so open your notes and take up your pens, for this is going to be long lecture. So what can you tell me about the-"

The homeroom teacher's was soon drowned in Raidou's inner voices as he shifted his focus to his own contemplation. For one thing, he was glad that the introduction was over although he had to resort to duplicity. With a cover story of an 'unfortunate child', which was suggested by the prince of lies, Raidou managed to integrated himself as a student to this academy. However, his integration to this world's society and his familiarization to other aspects of life in this realm were yet to be seen.

Faking attentiveness by taking notes on the lecture that the homeroom teacher was giving, Raidou's partially divided thoughts brought him back to the past events prior to his departure from his own dimension to the one he currently at.

**/**

* * *

**/**

**- Five weeks before-**

Raidou and his trusted familiar, Gouto-douji, were now standing at the top stair of the nameless shrine of the Shinoda region, one of the subsidiary bases / training grounds that belonged to the Yatagarasu organization. Located deep within the mountainous and forested region, the shrine was an ideal place for a secret headquarters. It was one of places in the vast region of the capital that had survived from the great fire. After the catastrophe had transpired upon the capital, the nameless shrine of Shinoda itself remained dully unscathed while a little part of the forested area around it was burned to the ground- testifying the unseen power within such ancient temple.

Passing the twin Inari statues that acted as the gateway to the temple, the young summoner found the branch headquarters of the mysterious organization of the guardians to be as dilapidated as always. Grasses spurted out uncontrollably from the temple lawn, and teeming weeds filled every crevice of the stony tiles of the walk path. In addition, dirty green mosses could be seen invading most surface of the temple's stony foundation while age and weather ate away what's left of the structure's wooden sections.

By simple eyes, this neglected Shinto shrine could be seen as just another abandoned fane, like many others scattered all across the land. There were many holy sites in the country of the rising sun, which were left in their derelict state. The reason why these sacred sites were left to their sad fate, rested to the fact that the cost of maintaining them all were exorbitantly steep; therefore, making the government to take the decision in saving few in renown locations, while leaving the rest to slide into obscurity. Unfortunately, this particular temple in Shinoda was publicly known to be one of them. It still persisted because a cultural preservation society had pleaded for its survival. However, without any real money flowing into its preservation effort, the temple still remained in abandonment; its skeletal form was teethering from demolition. It was a sad fate for a shrine, yet the truth wasn't as it seems.

Secretly backed by powerful and influential individuals on both commercial and governmental levels, the nameless shrine in Shinoda was far from being another run-down, forgotten Shinto prayer site. Not only that, being one of the vital bases for the summoners and other non-magical affiliates of the Yatagarasu organization, it was beyond doubt that the flimsy and unsightly appearance that the shrine projected was actually an illusion to drive unwanted, curious folks from poking their noses to such place. Not to mention that the shrine itself had layers after layers of protective barriers and magical walls that had kept the holy ground from any harm.

Only through eyes that were trained or naturally capable to peer through the magical planes, could the true form of the nameless shrine in Shinoda be seen perfectly. In both Raidou's and his familiar's vision, instead of an old, run-down temple, was a proper place of worship to the divinely beings and the earthly spirits of the land of the rising sun. Although weeds bred unevenly throughout the temple fields, the nameless shrine stood steadfastly with all its unchanging glory.

Walking closer to the wooden steps of the temple, the young summoner spotted a white rope hanging from the wooden canopy of the temple's verandah. Knowing what was needed to be done in order to gain audience with the mistress of the shrine; Raidou Kuzunoha promptly grabbed the rope and gave it a slight tug downward. A soft chime of a bell rang in response of the boy's action.

Wasting no more than a minute, the teak lattice panels slid themselves open, each separating from one another to left and right, and in the process- revealing a traditional Buddhist nun in black garment, who set her foot away from the interior of the temple.

"Welcome young Kuzunoha. I've been expecting you." The messenger of the crow god greeted. "I take it that you have met this 'client'."

The summoner nodded as a response to her statement.

"Then, I believe that you have a few questions regarding this client's request." The nun resumed her words with her 'straight-to-the business' attitude. "Feel free to raise any questions that have been troubling you, o young lord summoner, for I am here to aid you in any way I am capable of."

"_Young lord summoner, huh."_ Raidou thought to himself. _"That's a title I can never get used to."_

He remembered the dawn that came after the long night of mighty battle. After The Supreme One was repelled from the capital, and thus banishing Him from the material world, all those that he had summoned to aid him in the defense of the capital fell upon their knees, lowering themselves in veneration before the boy.

"…_My…Lord…." The cold ethereal voice of the robed death on the crimson steed rang out in his mind._

"_Lord Summoner." The gritty and feral snarl of the black armored warlord followed; and soon the memories of each of his summoned beings addressing him resurfaced once more._

"_He~Ho~. If you are our king now, may I still dress like you, ho~?"_

Raidou could only smile inwardly as such recollection. The adorable snow sprite never ceases to surprise him in every imaginative way.

Still, knowing that the purpose of his visit was not to dwell in things of past, Raidou quickly pushed the sweet memories aside and returned to the matters that were in need to be tended to.

"Thank you, herald, but I wish that you could drop such moniker." The summoner said. "I might have done things to be called so, but in reality, I am still an agent of Yatagarasu, and thus, am still your subordinate. I hope that you can call me by my name as you had done before."

"Very well then, Raidou Kuzunoha." The Herald of Yatagarasu replied warmly. "So I assumed that you have a few questions that you wished to be answered?"

It was a gross underestimation.

To say that the young summoner had only a few questions was simply an understatement since the odd nature of the Morningstar's request had generated a mountain pile of uncertainties. Even though Lucifer had explained the general outline of his unique case, Raidou was very certain that there were a whole lot of things that the vain demon lord didn't reveal to the summoner…..yet. Still, such thing was expected from him. Knowledge and truth are never freely given- they must be earned; and the fledgling detective knew very well that such fact to be true from his past experiences. Raidou was accustomed with the lack of information in solving odd cases; he would just have to make do with everything he could get his hands on while uncovering the rest along the way.

"True, herald, for the purpose of us coming here is to have some things sorted out, which particularly about this unusual case." Gouto impudently interjected as always. It was not unwelcome though, for the cat's way of thinking was sometimes in synch with his master's.

"As we all know, Raidou is tasked with the safeguarding of this great city and its citizens. However, you purposely set him a meeting with a very powerful, yet very fickle demon, which I suspected you already knew that Raidou will not decline his request. Now tell us, herald. What does this request have to do with the already heavy responsibility that is entrusted to him?

"_Always the critical one you are, Gouto."_ Raidou silently smirked. The cat might be sarcastic in his words of advice, given that he had to suffer in such animalistic form for eternity; yet still he unfailingly defended the well-being of his master.

"A valid point, Gouto-douji." The herald of Yatagarasu commented. There was no trace of being slighted in her tone despite of the familiar's interjection. "You may wonder the relation between the demon lord's odd request and your sacred duty in protecting the great capital of this land. You may even wonder how our organization could be associated with a demon like Louise Chypre."

Both Raidou and Gouto nodded in agreement.

"Yet, to my knowledge, I believe that this meeting was not your first encounter with that particular demon, was it?" The nun in black inquired; her way of speaking indicated that she already knew what Raidou was going to say. "Although he is notoriously unpredictable and untrustworthy, the demon lord's claim on the imminent catastrophe of astronomical magnitude caused by the disturbance in the other dimension is not mistaken."

This time, Raidou's attention was piqued. His focus and process of thoughts were doubled at the nun's statement of promised disaster. Lucifer did not say anything about this "apocalyptical catastrophe". Why did he withhold this important piece of information from him?

"What do you mean by this 'imminent catastrophe of astronomical magnitude'?" The cat immediately prodded. "Are we facing another aggression from the heavenly forces?"

"No, we are not." The reply made the youth and his familiar to huff a small sigh of relief. Sadly it did not last when the nun opened her mouth again.

"It is worse than that."

When those words parted from her tongue, the mood of the summoner and his familiar got tenser once more. For a messenger of the deity that represented divine intervention, the nun had a knack in relaying ill news.

"Worse how?" It was Raidou's turn to ask.

"You may not know about it, but since your victory against The One on The Blazing Throne, there have been…issues with the Akarana Corridor and the dark world." The nun explained. There was a hint of distress in her voice, which was strange since the herald kept her emotion in the same manner she dressed herself: conservative and rigid. "Surely you must know the cases of apparitions in the human world that happened recently?"

Raidou concurred with a small nod. After the conclusion of 'the lonely spirit case', instead a relatively peaceful time in the Capital, Raidou had to deal with several unusual problems that suddenly popped out from several places around the city.

These problems generally revolved around the supernatural beings that inhabited the dark realm- the mirror image of the human world where the supernatural creatures resided. Usually, certain powerful demons could affect the dealings in the real world by their actions in the dark world, on the condition that the said demons were able to pool enormous amount of magnetites to do so. Yet, this time, Raidou had to deal with demons appearing in the real world, which had not the subtlety to go invisible like they used to do.

Fortunately, these 'apparition' incidents did not cause any major problem since no harm was done- apart from some frightened civilians and major headache for the young summoner himself. Raidou was grateful for the apparitions that were mostly (and regularly) the naughty Ukobach, the mischievous Chou-Keshin, the nasty Selket and the towering Oumitsunu could be peacefully 'persuaded' to return to their respective places in the dark world. However, the difficult part began when the young summoner had to deal with the fallout caused by the demons' brazen appearance before the unsuspected mortals.

The eye-witnesses, who were actually victims of the demons' little pranks, gave exaggerated details on the assault that had left them scared witless. Although their number was not many, it was hard to convince these people that what they saw were actually fabrication of their minds, which caused by the gas leak in the area nearby. Only through the aid by a certain high-ranking intelligence officer of the Imperial Navy, could this problem be thoroughly solved, thus burying this unnatural incident for good. There was no chance for the real story to be leaked into the public, especially not by the bloodhound of a reporter that was Tae Asakura (aka. Kichou Asakura, as how she liked to be called)…or so Raidou had hoped.

These 'apparition' incidents were firstly considered as normal 'irregularities' since after the conclusion of 'the lonely spirit' case, there was a heavy amount of residual magnetites that floated ambiently and invisibly all over the capital. These residual magnetites were thankfully not rich enough for the greater demons and divinely beings to use in order to manifest themselves in the human world. However, they were sufficient enough for the lesser beings to pass through the realm of men. Such was the generally accepted theory regarding the recent cases of demonic apparitions to the real world. Yet after listening to the revelation that the herald of Yatagarasu had said previously, Raidou began to put a healthy amount of doubt on the theory.

"The issues that you have faced recently are in fact the results of the disruption happening in the Akarana corridor, which subsequently affects the dark realm." The herald continued further with her explanation. "I and several members of our organization have tried to contain the problem but the results we receive to this point are far from satisfactory. Our findings are not definite, but we can hypothesize where the cause of these instabilities originated from."

"It is from this dimension that the demon lord spoke of, isn't it?"

"Quite so, Raidou. We believe that this disruption, should it remain to persist, shall destabilize the very fabric of the time and space of the Akarana corridor, and subsequently, the demonic realm itself. The boundary between the two worlds will crumble and as the result-"

"The demons will pour out to the human world!" Gouto-douji exclaimed, once again cutting off the nun's explanation. The familiar's distressed tone displayed his awareness of the grave matters that the nun was going to divulge to them. "It will be a disaster! Humanity is not ready for us demons- They will be preyed upon!"

"And that's why we are here to make sure that such thing would never transpire." The herald sternly said, gaining back control of the conversation. "Now young Kuzunoha, do you see connection between this bizarre case and your duty to the capital? Do you now understand that the fate of everyone living in this great city lies with the outcome of this case?"

"Hmph!" Raidou brusquely bowed his head again. The gravity of the issue contained in Lucifer's odd request was not lost to him. If this problem was not handled correctly and carefully, the young summoner would witness even greater misery and chaos befalling not only upon the city that he had sworn to protect, but also upon the entire world itself.

It was never about the demon lord's inability to return to one of his pleasure resorts; it was all about the survival of humanity and the world. As how his oath dictated, Raidou would see that such cataclysmic event would never come to pass.

"You see now that this particular request of the demon lord must be taken care with utmost importance and caution." The nun said. "And for this reason, you are chosen for this mission, Raidou Kuzunoha."

"I am honored, herald." Raidou responded in obeisance. He noticed that the messenger of the god had addressed him with this full name; was she trying to make her point by reminding him of his sacred oath that defined his very identity? Raidou would never know. "Although I am now fully aware of the grave situation that we are having, and willing to give my all to prevent it, I can't help to wonder how am I going to intervene the happening of other dimension. We know that the spirit castaway ritual can only do anything but sending my entire physical form across the worlds; and certainly you are not suggesting about breaching the rules of inter-dimensional traveling, are you?"

"Ah, the issues on your transportation. Your concern on these things is very logical, Raidou." The herald commented. "It's true that the spirit castaway ritual is only capable of sending one to the other dimension, but only in an astral form. This thing would undoubtedly impair you greatly in solving the case. But most importantly, neither of us wants to violate the rules of the Akarana corridor by dabbling in forbidden arts, do we?"

Few moments strung out in silence, which only the chirping of the crickets reigned.

"Still," The nun continued, breaking the silence. "There are some special circumstances where traveling between worlds while fully retaining your physical form is possible, and in that circumstances, the rules are not in effect."

"What do you mean?"

"Like what you have said earlier, in normal condition, we are to assume astral forms when traveling to different timelines and universes, thus preventing ourselves from interfering with the happenings in the past times or in different universes. But for this case, there is a special condition that is at play, which is unique if I may say so myself."

"Unique how?"

"The source of disruption, the one that the demon lord 'claimed' to be one of his footholds, is somehow projecting strange energies that negate the power of the Akarana Corridor. While it may be the major cause of these irregularities that we are having presently, it also denies the inter-dimensional law from being applied upon itself."

"It must be a chaotic place then, since inter-dimensional travelers could enter such realm and do whatever they please within."

"On the contrary, it is not." The herald of Yatagarasu countered, surprising Raidou with her answer. "The realm is somewhat hidden from inter-dimensional travelers; there is some kind of concealing charm placed upon the said dimension that fools it's would-be-visitors, as if the charm was placed to keep the entire parallel universe to be oblivious of this realm's existence."

"Or to keep its inhabitants ignorant about the presence of myriad worlds out there." Raidou quipped, which the nun concurred in response. "Was this Lucifer's doing?"

"We have only suspicions, young Kuzunoha." The herald sighed. "We did not know about the existence of the said realm until the demon lord came to us, seeking for assistance. And when we questioned him about the concealment charm, he simply denied being part of it, saying that it was not his 'style' to conceal things and that the realm was already with the enchantment when he 'accidentally' stumbled upon it."

"I highly doubt that." Raidou remarked; both Gouto and the herald were chuckling at his statement. "Putting that aside, you're saying that I can safely travel to this world in my physical form without any reprisal?"

"Correct." The nun replied confidently. "Although we are still doing our best effort to find explanation on this unnatural occurrence, it is in my firm belief that both you and your companion are able to pass through the said world without any problem."

"I see. I assume that someone has been sent there first before me, has it not?"

"Very perceptive, Raidou." The herald praised. "It is true that our agent, a priestess like me, has been sent there first to establish a stable base of operation. It was a successful sending, therefore supporting my belief that it could be repeated with you and your familiar."

"This agent is Raidou's only support during this mission, isn't she?" The cat said. His tone indicated that he already had the knowledge of what would the answer be.

"Unfortunately yes, Gouto-douji. She is going to be your only support in this mission. But don't worry- the priestess is a very capable person. She will be in charge in providing you with the basic necessities that is needed for a field agent, which includes place to stay, public identity, cover stories, etc. She will also help you in finding bits of information that she could acquire- although it is encouraged for you to find any vital pieces of information on your own."

"When you said 'field agent', it was Raidou, wasn't it" Gouto asked out loud.

"Of course it is. He is the best that we have. Undoubtedly, he is our first choice for this mission." The Herald of Yatagarasu clarified, whose answer satisfied the cat. "Still, in addition of what I have said before, keep in mind that the priestess is acting in my stead as your superior, Raidou. That means you are to report every of your findings to her, which she will relay to me and the organization."

"Understood." Raidou replied respectfully. "I will do my best not to burden her too much."

"Very good, young Kuzunoha. Be advised that since we have limited knowledge on the happening of the said world, you need to prepare yourselves with the greatest care." The herald informed the youth, which he took to his heart. "I assume that you have all your questions answered?"

"Just one more, herald." Raidou raised his hand to halt the conclusion of their conversation. "As you know, it is my sacred duty to protect the capital, and I am going to be absent from this duty when I embark to investigate this case. Who will look after the capital and its inhabitant during my leave?

"_Never the one to shirk off from your duties, are you, Raidou."_ The cat thought to himself with a sense of pride.

"Ah, don't be anxious for the safety of the capital, young summoner." The nun expressed her assurance; the tone of tranquil authority was in her voice. "We have arranged for your replacement, who fortunately for us, had volunteered herself for this responsibility- albeit it is a temporary arrangement. She is a summoner like you. Although barely an adult and still tender on experiences, this summoner has shown great potentials."

"She?" Raidou inadvertently asked.

"Yes, she. The girl had just recently passed her examination to be a proper summoner few months ago, which from what I have been told, you, Raidou, had played no little part in it."

"_Me? Playing a part in someone else's summoner examination?" _Raidou silently pondered for a while, before sudden realization hit him like a lightning strike. His supposedly unchanging, rigid expression quickly reacted to his thoughts. The pupils of his eyes dilated and his mouth was ajar.

"_No….It can't be…"_

"She is a prodigy with a very sharp mind. As the former apprentice of the late Geirin Kuzunoha the III, her strength in deduction serves her well in her missions. And the most important thing of all, she looks up to you, Raidou."

"_I knew it." _Raidou inwardly said. _"I knew it from those sparking eyes that she put on when I was around."_

"She immediately put herself up for the task when she learned about the plan for your eventual reassignment. And if I am not mistaken, she had informed me that she was coming to this city as soon as she could."

"_Oh, no…."_ Raidou was ready to retch when he felt a wrench in his gut. However, his self control slammed right in before such thing could happen. Still, he felt like he was being led into a trap. This place, this moment and this situation he was currently at, were simply just too perfect for a scene where this particular girl would make herself appear before him.

Numerous plans to escape from the temple grounds were formulated speedily in the young summoner's head. His thought process immediately filtered the plans with the highest probability of success from those with unlikely chance to succeed. Cold sweat began to wet the nape of his neck while the nerves of his face got tenser than usual. It was imperative for Raidou to avoid meeting with this summoner. It was not due to his dislike on her admiration to him, it was also not that he hated her- It was simply that he couldn't know what to do when she was around.

After the conclusion of the cataclysmic battle against the One on Highest Throne, Raidou began to realize what this girl meant to him. From stranger to rival, from rival to friend, and from friend to…something else that Raidou couldn't describe with simple words. She was the one that he would see no harm would ever befall upon her. She was the one whose smile he could watch ceaselessly without ever being weary; and she was the one that could shatter his cold expression, replacing it with warmness that could be likened to the spring. Yet, in front of her, all of his words turned to stutters, and his rigid composure descended into nervous clattering. The same symptoms always happened to him whenever they met, and it was going to happen again if no action was taken quickly. He just couldn't bear the raging confusion within his psyche when he was with her, and he was going to make sure such a thing would never happen.

Raidou was about to conclude the conversation and say his farewell when suddenly…..

"Elder Raidou!"

A sweet, cheerful voice that sounded like a song called out to him. Its melodious pitch reached out to his brain, stimulating the part that relished in music. In an instant, he recognized who the master of such voice was.

A fast tapping of soles against the stony ground was heard before the young summoner could turn to regard his caller, yet he turned nevertheless. He was struck from behind as gentle hands wrapped his neck in a tight but warm hug. Locks of ebonite strands fell off to his neck, their length reached out to his face. They permeated the distinct fragrance of the pines and rivers that easily traced back to the forest around the village of Tsukigata.

He turned his neck, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the porcelain face which nestled snuggly on the back of his shoulder. The expression that the beauty wore was of happiness and of yearning. Fluttering around them was this particular girl's familiar – a small pixie in blue kimono. If one looked closely to the creature, one could discern that the female fairy was wearing an intentful grin on her face.

**-End of the flashback-**

**/**

* * *

**/**

The morning classes eventually passed into recess with little to no incident. As the norm in society, especially for transfer students, Raidou was quickly surrounded by curious classmates who relentlessly bombarded him with trivial questions; mostly about his hometown, his previous school, his life with his aunt, and most expectedly, his love life.

To them, Raidou answered adequately, with made-up stories that he had prepared for this circumstances. Yet for the last question, the boy only flashed a little smile without uttering any words.

His answers of course, were not satisfactory; but they were at least acceptable, since his classmates did not know the truth about him. As a gesture of welcoming him, one of Raidou's classmates, a bespectacled girl with a bob haircut offered the newcomer a little tour around the academy- which Raidou graciously accepted.

Thanks to the tour by the girl named Arisa Kayatari, Raidou had an excellent knowledge about the school grounds and its surroundings. From common places like cafeteria and library, to one-of-a-kind lounges such as the club rooms and the student council chamber, Raidou had set his foot in all of them- well, mostly to be exact, since not all clubs permitted anyone except for their members, to come into their clubrooms so freely. It was a nice little walk; his companion was kind albeit a tad bit talkative. Yet, it was due to her chattiness that Raidou became well-informed about the academy, including its history before it became a co-ed school.

It was a nice little expedition. Yet the fact that he and his friend were secretly followed by unknown stalker was not lost to him.

Not far from Raidou and his female companion, was a stalking duo of female students, who was hiding behind a pillar and peeking intently at the new student in strange uniform. There were whispers and murmurs regarding the two from the passers-by on that same hallway, yet these girls didn't heed them all. One of these two spies possessed a long bright red hair, which was let loose in its blazing beauty. The other possessed an extensive hair of raven color, which was tied in a long ponytail by an orange ribbon.

"Are you sure he is the one, bucchou?" The pony-tailed one asked, the low pitch of her voice did not mask her skepticism.

"For the hundredth times, I'm positive." The redhead replied, bristling with annoyance at her friend's doubt. "C'mon Akeno, don't tell me that you can't feel the power emanating from him?"

"Only barely." The one named Akeno disinterestedly replied with her arms crossed lazily. "I admit that he has strange energy stemming from within him, but it is not the kind that sacred gears emit, is it?"

"Indeed." The one called bucchou responded. "The strange power coming out from him is not that dominating and forceful like most sacred gears produce. In fact, it is so light that it's almost imperceptible. However, if you are careful, and persistent enough, you can feel the magnitude of his power."

"Well, I still can't feel anything from him, bucchou." Akeno said, earning her a scowl from the redhead. "What did you feel from him anyways?"

"Well, I felt I was drowning." All traces of the redhead's annoyance was gone.

"Drowning?"

"Yes." Excitement gradually crept into her voice. "Unlike the domineering force that most of the sacred gears display, his power draws you in like a still ocean. The more you are curious about it, the more it pulls you in, and before you can realize it, you are already basking in it - drowning in its overwhelming, yet intoxicating power."

Akeno could only raise her brow at her friend's zealous explanation, and at the red shade that filled the redhead's cheeks during her explanation. She smiled at her bucchou's behavior. _"This is just too easy."_ She thought.

"If the powers of the sacred gears are to be likened as the flames of the blazing sun and the searing cold of the bowels of hell, then his is the invisible force that shapes and binds the dark cosmos together – it is nowhere and yet at the same time, everywhere!" The redhead described her experience further with great enthusiasm, not noticing that her friend was already scheming against her.

"I know he don't look like much, Akeno. But when I set my eyes on him, I immediately know that there's something special about him." The redhead confessed, while a strand of her hair pointing up and waggling vigorously. "And now I know that my suspicion is true- there's indeed something special about this new student!"

"Bucchou!" the black haired beauty exclaimed in a mock surprise, yet it was enough to startle her friend. "I don't know that you already set your eyes to another boy!"

"Huh?" The face of puzzlement quickly replaced the redhead's exhilarated expression.

"My, my, bucchou. How scandalous you are. I never know that you have this side in you." Akeno continued with her teasing, much to the redhead's dismay. "First is that boy, Issei; and now this new transfer student? Are you intending to build your own harem of cute boys? If so, count me-"

"W-WHAT?!" the redhead roared with both surprise and anger in her voice. All efforts to disguise their presence were quickly flushed into the nothingness, as the voice of the one called 'bucchou' still reaching to its crescendo. "AKENO! How could you?! You know that it is important to us to gain more people for our cause. You what this means to me-and to us- and you know that this is not some filthy hunt for boy-toys and-"

"Kidding, I am just kidding with you!" the black-haired girl slightly reared as she chuckled at her friend's flustered reaction with her hands held upward, a gesture to placate the redhead's seething fury. "You know perfectly well that I always have faith your judgement, Rias."

"….." Rias, the redhead beauty, the 'bucchou', still wore the face of incredulity in silence, even after expressing her emotion.

"I will always support your decisions, and go wherever you go." Akeno continued with encouraging words, calming her friend even further. "I am your queen, after all."

"Akeno…." Rias instinctively reached out her hands to grab her friends', squeezing them in a warm grip. Although she was always the most mischievous one in her peerage, Akeno was also the one that she regarded closely as her own sister.

"Ufufufu, bucchou. Although I like the way you touch my hand, I think you want to wrap this up." Akeno mirthfully said to Rias, who looked at the pony-tailed girl with bafflement. "The boy is getting away."

It took only a second for the redhead to turn her sight to where her target supposed to be. What followed next was the representation of her frustration.

"Ah, no! He's GONE!"

**/**

* * *

**/**

It was afternoon

The end of the school day was not that different compared to the one in his dimension; with the bells ringing, and his classmates rushing to the exit while wishing to see each other tomorrow. The sight had been all too familiar to him, despite of the stark gap in technological advancement and social norms. People still minded their own business, without the single care that their action would act as a spark to a greater effect.

Raidou could only let out a sigh on such fact. Individuality is always the nature of humanity; its curse and blessing at the same time. In a different world and in different timeline, it will always continue to persist, even though different and odd in forms.

It was afternoon, and everyone was already fixated to their little devices called "smart phones". Either they were glued to the ears or stayed on the palm of their masters- with fingers tapping on their rectangular surfaces; these smart phones had completely ensnared the populace with the alluring charm contained within their small plastic and metallic vessel. It is not an exaggeration to say that these little pieces of technological wonder are actually inseparable aspect of society in this world.

It didn't take long for such device to land into Raidou's hands.

The same device, which capable to connect the user to a grand yet invisible community, initially shocked the young summoner when it was introduced to him by this world's agent of the Yatagarasu. Such reaction was expected, since the technological progression in the boy's old world was hillariously outdated compared to the ones in this realm. However, it did not last long- since the young summoner was a very bright and quick to adapt. He might be surprised with the technological marvel at first, but he learned to make use such electronic device to his advantage; adjusting himself to the society's intimacy on smart phones.

And here he was, with a smart phone of his own, which he flipped open as he walked away from the school gate. His little onyx colored, gold framed device went very well with the youth's antiquated fashion style. A welcoming gift from this world's priestess of Yatagarasu, the black smart phone looked like another ordinary wireless talking device. However, the young summoner's smart phone could actually accomplish more than just reaching out to acquaintances and connecting the user to the World Wide Web.

Engineered through the knowledge of science and arcane origin by an unknown scientist, Raidou's mobile gadget was now capable of storing myriads of his otherworldly friends' contact numbers. In Raidou's previous adventures to subdue supernatural presences, many dwellers of the dark world, be they vanguards of the White City or the abominations of the inferno, had tasted the terrible might of the summoner, and consequently bowed before him in amazement and awe. These demons, angels, monsters and deities – each of these denizens of the dark realm was selfish at best and egoistical at worst, seeking only to indulge their own machinations. Yet despite of their differences, these supernatural beings answer to one universal language: Power. Witnessing the summoner's terrifying power firsthand, either from his side or from the opposing side, these creatures soon swore fealty before the youth, by bequeathing him their unique business cards.

These business cards were actually as what their name indicated – small piece of paper that contained one's name, title and contact number. These business cards were initially used by Raidou to smoothen negotiation with supernatural creatures. The numbers contained in them were actually useless when used in regular phones in the detective agency or phone booths. It was later found out that the numbers contained in those personal cards could be used to contact and call forth the same supernatural beings whose names were printed on them. However, such thing could only be accomplished through the arcane machineries of Gouma-den.

It was then; and now with the help of the special smart phone that Raidou currently possessed, things were quite different for him. With his special smart phone, the young summoner was now surpassed the need of summoner tubes –since his mobile gadget could now act as a summoning catalyst.

The principal was the same – the summoner was required to expend the magical substances called "magnetites" first to beckon the demons of his choosing. But there was a significant difference between the summoning tubes and Raidou's special smart phone in their role as the summoning catalyst. Summoning via the tubes could only summon demons in limited number, according to the number of the summoning cylinders that a summoner possessed- since each cylindrical canister was exclusively used to summon the demons whose essences were individually contained in each of them. The summoning via the Raidou's mobile gadget eliminated such issue, since the essences of his demonic or angelic allies could be translated into the miniscule form of data, along with their personal information and contact numbers. With the device's memory store so vast, Raidou had no longer the need to plan for his roster of otherworldly fighters and supporters. Yet despite of such overwhelming advantages that the electronic device possessed, Raidou knew very well that there's no harm in taking several contingency plans….

It was unknown whether his associates possessed the same device like him in order to receive his call. But one thing is certain- that whenever and wherever the young summoner summons, they will heed it unquestioningly…..well, most of them to be exact.

This convenience brought by technological advancement, was however not without its drawback.

As Raidou opened the mailbox folder in his device, he instantly found that the file was already flooded with the ever-increasing text messages. The youth could only huffed a deep sigh at his current predicament, as he skimmed through the 5 uppermost messages in his ever-constrained inbox folder.

* * *

_Message No.1_

_From: Your beloved._

_Raidou~hun. I miss you sooooo much. Why don't you ever reply my text messages anymore? I am terribly lonely here…Are you lonely there? Call me if you need any company, especially if it is to warm your bed._

_Love_

_XOXO_

_Lil_

Raidou shuddered. It didn't have to take a genius to know who the sender of this message was.

* * *

_Message No. 2_

_From: The Voice._

_Venerable one,_

_Let me express my heartfelt commendations to thee for thy triumph on the discussion of power with my lord, the Almighty One. As always, thy wit and might never cease to amaze me, even when thou implement them for the defense of human kind. The fact that thou are not swayed by the false promises of the serpent only cements my respect to thee, O savior of humanity. Thy strength is true and unblemished, never failing against the encroaching darkness, yet it is sadly misplaced. As the mouthpiece of The Most High, I must advise thee that thy choosing of the path of neutrality, will serve thee no good. Why can't thou see the justice of our cause? Why can't thou see that our goal is for the greater good? I sincerely wish that thine eyes could see the wisdom of our ways when thou summon me again in the future._

_I shall always be watching thee._

_M._

Another exasperated breath escaped from Raidou's lips. This was the thousandth time that this particular sender texted him this missive.

* * *

_Message No. 3_

_From: The penis god_

_PENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENISPENIS._

_Penis god ruleeeessss!_

This one had neither the subtlety nor the decency to state his (obvious) name and his message.

* * *

_Message No. 4_

_From: The old man_

_Dear boyo,_

_How are you these days? I hope that you are healthy…and alive. You youngsters tend to be reckless in all your actions, without any care if you are going to break your neck or not. But you kids are always full of energy and whatnot, so I guess it's okay. I remember when I was your age; I used to go on adventures beyond my own waterhole, in order to broaden my horizon. Ah, you should see what I saw on my quest, boyo. I found rivers and streams which beauty so breathtaking that I can't put them in words. And guess what I found in there, kiddo? That's right, butterburs! In sizes and colors you never imagine to ever existing! Oh, how I wish to tell you about them all, my dear boy. _

_Dear boyo, I know that you are busy and all, but do take care of yourselves. Take some time off so could accompany your elders like me over a nice cup of tea. Then I'll tell you everything about my adventures!_

_Summon me more often, boyo. My aching bones feel better in action._

_K_

"_Like heck I will."_ Raidou squirmed inwardly. He would surely reached the age of this 'old man' when the said sender finished his stories on rivers and butterburs to the young summoner.

* * *

_Message No.5_

_From: %$&^*)(_

_! ##%^^ #$ (&*%#%#$)%)_+$%^#$% $ %#$$^$#^*ASDFQWER! #$^%$&&(*)&*)^$##$ #$$%^^-RAIDOU! ##%$^%^*&(^*)^&*#$%#$ #%NAGI #$ #^%&-_

Raidou didn't even bother to look at the rest of such message, as he immediately withdrew from the message folder. Although the smart phone had made the summoning easier, it now bred the new and ongoing cause of the young summoner's headaches: The spams. Raidou knew that most of his associates are considerably chatty, but he didn't expect that they were this…fond of texting as well. At first, these messages that they sent were encouraging and informative, which Raidou had spent quite a time to reply to most of them. However, after a couple days, they all turned into relentless challenges, death threats, flirtatious invitations, dirty jokes, hate mails, incomprehensible notes, etc, and frankly, Raidou had had enough for all of those nonsense.

"I should probably make a separate folder for these guys." Raidou pondered as he closed his phone. "I'll ask the priestess for instruct-"

"Lost in thoughts again, Raidou? It's becoming of you." A feline voice called up from behind, breaking Raidou's reverie- and in turn, making him to regard the source of the voice. It was no doubt, the familiar, Gouto-douji.

"I know it was you, Gouto." Raidou coolly countered with a smile, while looking straight to his emerald eyes. "I already sensed you from the gates."

"Humph, you just made it up." The cat snarkily replied as he ambled past his master. "So did you find anything strange in the academy?"

"Aside from high to moderate level of magnetite concentration on several individuals in the academy, I don't find anything that seems to be the cause of disruption from this place." The young summoner said neutrally as he walked alongside of his familiar. "What about you? Did you discover anything suspicious on your side?"

"The same as you, I got nothing." The cat sighed; his ears were folded downward in disappointment. "It's not that I doubt the information that the priestess gave us, but I seriously could not detect any spiritual disruption coming from this area."

"Maybe it is yet to reveal itself." Raidou tried to uplift his familiar's spirit with his assumption, while recalling the briefing given previously by this realm's agent of the three-legged raven god. "But it is true; there is no dark realm in this world. Angels and demons seemingly mingle with the humans in this world."

"Yeah, it is kind of odd, since earth supposed to be the domain of men, as heaven to angels and hell to devils." The cat spoke out his mind, unnoticed that his master's brow furrowed in amusement.

"Come now, Gouto." The young summoner chuckled at the statement that his familiar had uttered so freely. "Surely you don't expect such rules to apply in this world when they do not in our own?"

"…..I suppose you are right." The cat conceded in reluctance. "But are you sure this is the place where the spiritual disruption is felt, and not in other places in other towns?"

"Yes, I am sure about it. The priestess said so." Raidou answered. His features returned to its normal rigid state, despite of his confident tone. "It is the only lead we got. Besides, this town is actually the capital of the land, and from our experience, where would troubles show up if not in the capital?"

The cat noticed the small curve that formed on his master's lips after he finished his words. It was akin to a smile.

"I hate it when you are right, Raidou. But that blasted hunch of yours always hits the bullseye." The cat commented. "Guess tonight is the first patrol night in this world, eh?"

"You got that right." The boy replied. "Though, I want to make a quick stop at the store near our apartment first. There's a sale on eggs this evening."

"Typical…"

**/**

* * *

**/**

It was a clear night, with stars adorning the vast black canvas of the sky. The air was warm, and sweet with the pungent aroma of budding flowers. Romantic was the atmosphere in this lonely part of the park, which set a perfect scene for a couple of love-struck teens to confess their affection toward one another.

"I….Issei-kun." Stuttered the fidgeting black haired beauty; her unbridled flowing hair was dancing with the gentle wafts of the air. Tints of red covered the entire surface of her cheeks, further enhancing her loveliness with her embarrassment. "T-there is something that I-I want to say to you."

"_SCORE!"_ The brown haired boy, whose name was Issei, yelled triumphantly in his psyche while imaginary showers of glittering paper rained upon him. It seemed his days as a lonesome teen, which had driven him into the habit of a pervert to cope with his loneliness and his raging hormones, were coming to an end. _"I am sorry, Matsuda, Motohama- but it's my time to move on in this world. I am going ahead of you, guys!"_

"S-sure thing, Yuuma-chan!" Issei stumbled with his words as blood rushed to his head in excitement. His heart beat faster in anticipation; and now, he's having a hard time to temper his next actions and words with reason. He needed to play his card right if he wanted to bring his relationship with his girlfriend to another level.

"Anything, just tell me anything!" He blurted out, so quick to resign to his raging instinct.

"W-will you…." The girl continued in her stuttering.

"Y-yes? Will I…." encouraged the impatient boy for the girl to finish her question.

"Will you…die for me?"

"Huh?"

A flash of unnatural light flared out from the midst of the trees, engulfing the particular spot of the lonely park with eldritch illumination. When it died down, a bloodcurdling scream rose in pursuit, brutalizing the tender and silence ambience of the night along. As it echoed through the dark, so did the frantic flapping and the frenzied cawing of the fearful avians.

**/**

* * *

**/**

"An insect like you will never interfere with our plan anymore." Cackled the black haired woman evilly as she stared disdainfully upon the lifeless body of a brown-haired boy. Gone was the timid girl, and in with the different creature who wore the same face of the black haired beauty. Black belts and leather bindings tightly wrapped around her body in a very obscenely manner, revealing enormous amount of her flesh to be even considered indecent. Behind her athletic shoulders were pinions of feathers, black as night- a testimony to her already blackened heart. Her features were the contemptuous glee of a superior being, conceitedly observing the motionless boy like a child playing with a dead bug.

She planted her heel on the dead boy's head, roughly playing with it as to make sure that the breath of life no longer inhabited the now still body. The fact that there was a hole as big as a plate on the boy's abdomen that went through his back was evident enough that the boy had already breathed his last.

"And now, to extract that accursed thing from your cold-." Her evil monologue was cut short by the soft rustles coming from nearby bushes. Her attention was diverted to the direction where the noise originated.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" She spoke in a playful tone, while narrowing her gaze toward the source of the noise, as if trying to peer through the veil of the shadow. The needless interruption annoyed her, but the curiosity and the expectation to trample another 'insect' soothed her. "A little, spying mouse? Come out, come out, little mouse. I won't hurt you….much."

The soft rustle turned louder, as a figure clad in the shadow of the night approached. As the mysterious person left the darkness and stepped into the faint radiance provided by the lamp pole nearby, his shroud of mystery was shed- revealing the person within for the winged creature to behold.

"I know you." The girl spoke, with her voice still laced in haughtiness. She recalled the particular distinctiveness that the stranger had on him, the oddity that made him to stand out from other insects: his all-black uniform, his student cap, and his sideburn. "You are that transfer student, aren't you?"

Enter Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, in all his student attire. His school bag was still slung across his body, and instead of his sheathed sword, there was a plastic bag in his hand. Yet, on his face was no longer the emotionless mask that he always wore. Instead, it was the face of a tempered fury, which was shown by the furrowing of his brows.

"I must comment you, though, for your bravery." The winged girl mocked in her dark humour. "Most of the insects that is your kind would already flee in terror by now. They never got very far, nevertheless."

Raidou's eyes now challenged the mocking gaze that the winged girl sported. His deep frown didn't flinch before the powerful stare that the creature gave out to him. Instead, he remained in his unwavering glare, which unnerved his opponent greatly.

"Frozen with fear, aren't you?" The creature arrogantly exclaimed, thinly veiling her uneasiness with added pride. She brought one hand upward, and in an instant, a spear of amethyst light materialized in her open palm.

"I feel sorry for you, boy- to have your life taken in your first day of school." The winged creature shifted her stance into those of the javelin throwers. "Don't blame me though. Just blame yourselves for being created inferior as all your race is."

With the end of her sentence, the creature flung the spear of light toward the boy in black gakuran. The pointy end of the shaft glowed a menacing radiance as it darted through the air to meet its target- only to pierce the unfortunate trunks and barks, shredding them to pieces and chips. The intended target, who showed no trace of fear, already dashed to safety before the gleaming impaler could reach him.

"Oh, so you got a fight in you after all." The creature snapped sardonically, masking the annoyance within. Without delay, she produced another javelin, ready to be launched to rectify her mistake. "Good, I like it when you insect run. Try amusing me a little while longer, boy."

Despite of the present threat on his life, the youth in black uniform calmly dropped the plastic bag in his hand and with the recently unburdened hand, he reached to the pocket on his trousers. From it, his hand produced a black phone, which he flipped open right away. The device sprang out to life as its little monitor glowed in faint, greenish light.

"A phone? And what are you going to do with it? A last call to your loved ones?" The winged being laughed callously as the javelin of light in her grip reared backward. "How predictable. Tell them that you loved them before you die, boy. Let me see that despair in your voice."

Her wish of course, was not met by the boy. Instead, he turned his gaze to his device, and moved his finger on the buttons with an even pace. Yet suddenly, it abruptly stopped above the green button of "Call", and once again, faced the creature in his cold fury of a mask. Such action greatly confused the girl. How could a human like him be so calm in the face of his demise?

Without a word, the girl hurled the newly created spear toward her would-be victim. And like before, it never found its target- for an invisible force, suddenly born from the ground with a flash of green light, swatted the deadly projectile away like nothing.

The winged creature was taken aback. There were only a handful of beings that could withstand the angelic lance of light, let alone repelling it- and humans certainly were certainly not among them. What in the heaven's name could do such a thing?

The wall of emerald light soon faded away, revealing the answer to the creature's unspoken question.

"**From the flame of desires, I was born."**

A thunderous voice rumbled, every syllable seemed to shake the very sky above. Following the words was the master of such voice. A monstrous figure of bluish green complexion stood tall beyond the heights of men. Eight was the number of the arms that this being possesses, and all of them were flexed with terrible strength.

"**From the seas of wisdom, I was made."**

A voice of controlled authority echoed, every articulation seemed to hide the fierce flame that blazed within the tongue of its speaker. A red-skinned giant, clad in the golden armor was the one who uttered such words. This ruddy warrior posed menacingly in his glorious might, while standing beside the eight-armed giant. His golden plates stirred faintly with the movement of the power hidden beneath them.

"**Through the dessert of sin, I found the light."**

Divinely garments of white scantly wrapped around his body, revealing the tight bundle of muscles on his bare chest, which heaved slowly with every intake of air. Bracelets and other ornaments made from sacred gold, coiled around his limbs and his wrists; every one of them slightly shifted with the force that flowed under the skin. Around his neck was another accessory of gold with precious stones adorned its every side.

"**Among the mountains of truth, I attained enlightenment."**

A large circle of golden blades adorned the back of the armor-clad warrior; each of their sharpness was testified by the intense glint each of them reflected. Another long cloth of pure white rested over his golden pauldrons, further enhancing the blazing charisma that the ruddy immortal projected.

"**And by my oath, I shall preserve the Dharma."**

A pair of hands belonged to the eight-armed giant was locked in a prayer cusp, while others were armed with different weapons made from gold. A trident with a crimson tassel, a sword, a three pronged _vajra_, a mace, a _Samsara_ cakhram, and an evil-catching whip- all of them were rested in his battle grip, ready to be unleashed according to their wielder.

"**And by my fate, I will uphold the laws of Siddhartha."**

Unlike the blue-skinned ogre, the red warrior was only wielding a single halberd, made by the same material of his armor. Its length was unblemished and its three-pronged edges promised a painful demise to whoever unlucky enough to challenge their sharpness. The other hand, unburdened by the weapon, was held forward with every fingers spread wide.

"**I am the punisher, the vanquisher of evil."**

On three sides of the azurite giant's head are three faces, with each sporting the same visage of a furious god. All of his crimson eyes, including the third eyes that situated in the center of his foreheads, glowed sinisterly. Upon the top of his head, holding his hair together was a small crown which was made in the likeness of the giant's head- although it only sported a face.

"**I am the guardian, the protector of the just."**

The warrior had only a single face, yet it was no less fearsome than the eight-armed giant. The reddish complexion of his countenance, and his three fearsome eyes of golden pupils, along with his untied flaming silver hair made him as if he had a sun for a head. Its brilliance seemed to penetrate every shadow casted by sinners of the world.

"**My name is Atavaka." ** Proclaimed the blue giant with six weapons in his hands.

"**My name is Bishamonten." **Declared the warrior in the golden armor.

"**And we have come to mete out justice."**

For once after so long in her immortal life, the winged creature felt the shiver of fear running through her spine.

**/**

* * *

**/**

_**[Insert the obligatory Raidou Battle theme here.] **_

"W-who…What the hell are you?" The winged girl stuttered as she felt the sheer magnitude of power that the two gods of arms displayed.

"**Humph, as expected of a craven ilk of the Usurper." ** Rumbled Atavaka in his ever-thunderous voice, while swinging every weapon in his hands into battle-ready stance. **"Your kind is always the one to turn from the truth."**

"**So far are you from the light of Dharma that you are casted down from the heavens." ** Bishamonten balefully laughed. His voice is deep and its intensity powerful, making his opponent winced with every stress in his words. **"Karmic justice had not been particularly kind to you, had it, fallen one?"**

"Shut up!" The girl angrily yelled as she casted successive salvo of projectiles, only to witness her best and only arsenal that she possessed were once again repelled by the giants of red and blue with ease.

Without any warning, the two deities of warfare launched themselves with tempestuous speed toward the aggressor, leaving their opponent stunned with the shock. The weapons that they wielded were held high, ready to fall upon the agape enemy.

"Wha-" The startled creature was not given the chance to voice her reaction as her instinct of survival kicked in at the most critical time. She was barely avoiding the sharp blades that so easily parted the air to meet her neck. The tang of metal was thick in the air, and the music that the blades sang as they sliced the hollow space, filled the silent night. With the two gods of war relentlessly synching their attack, following each other slashes and strikes with another slashes and strikes, no chance was given for the winged enemy to retaliate or to take respite.

Denied from any opportunity to conjure her most reliable arms, as two martial immortals had forced the burden of close combat upon her, the girl was made to defend herself with nothing but her gloved hands and boot-clad feet- relying only on her agility and wit to deflect and avoid the assaults that were directed to her. Her efforts were proven futile as weariness began to overwhelm her, and quickly dulling her vigilance. Before long, she paid the price.

Red was the winged girl's eyes and loud was her wounded scream when the mind-numbing pain was registered into her brain. The golden blade of the halberd had bitten into the unprotected flesh of her arm, staining her once so pure of a skin with the crimson fluid of life. As a superior being that originated from the heaven, the winged foe was gifted with the innate hardiness of steel; her skin, flesh and bones were proof against conventional weapons of mortals. Yet against the golden arms of the war gods, this natural ability became insignificant.

"ENOUGH!" The creature shouted indignantly while quickly retreating from the attacking duo, which had particularly halted their assault to marvel at their handiwork. The girl, battered and bruised all over the places, was desperately inhaling for air. Her back was bent forward, her shoulder slumped downward, and her chest was heaving in brisk, uneven tempo. Her uninjured hand was clutching the wounded arm, still wet with the blood that flowed out from the terrible gash near her shoulder. Without any word, the injured creature hastily took flight to the sky, floating above the air while facing her aggressors contemptuously.

"You will all dearly pay for this insolence!" The creature cried wrathfully, as she swiveled above the air and spread her pinions wide; several black feathers fell from the fluttering of her wings. "Now, you shall learn what it means to cross the angels when we take upon the sky!"

"**Only the wretched children of The Usurper would so brazenly claim the gift of flight as theirs." **Atavaka mocked in scornful tone, as he relaxed all of his arms and all the weapons held in each of them.

"**When will you realize –" **Bishamonten added in his authoritative voice. The rigid posture of his infallible form was also softening a little. **"-that the ability to fly-"**

The two deities of warfare suddenly vanished from the sight, leaving wafts of dust behind. Then, without any signs, the two gods appeared before the black-winged girl, scant inches from her position and with their weapons directed to her.

"**-is freely given to those who attain the Dharma?"**

The "angel" could only widen her eyes in reaction to such shocking turn of the event. Angels are known to be the masters of flight, as evident by the wings that they possess. Yet, before her eyes, two wingless beings had just caught up with her above the air, with all their arms poised up to end her life. The sense to preserve her life immediately shrieked, warning her of the impending doom, and without a second, the girl heeded it. Unfortunately, the proximity between her and her attackers had effectively obliterated her chance to escape the mortal blow unscathed. Yet not wanting to part with her life yet, the girl swiftly turned her back and zoomed away from her foes, hoping that the full brunt of the attack did not reached her.

The black-winged creature screamed as another scar was marked upon her flesh. Fresh blood sprayed from her back when the arc of the blow grazed upon her back. Her prayer was answered. She did not receive the full force of the fatal blow, yet the pain still blinded her senses nonetheless.

The girl was forced to dive down from the heights as the agony of the newly-scarred wound paralyzed her senses, rendering her consciousness blur. However, in a fortunate turn of event for her, the black-winged girl regained some part of her consciousness, and it was enough for her to propel herself up- sparing her from plummeting to the hard earth below. Using the momentum to return to the loftiness of the sky, the black-winged angel began her retaliation by shooting her signature projectiles toward her opponents.

"**I must commend you, fallen angel."** Bishamonten laughed with a booming voice as he continued to display the refined dance of his halberd while drifting in the air, thus swiping the foe's spears of light away in the process. **"To be able to withstand the combined might of Vaisravana and the mightiest of his Yakhsa generals is no small feat."**

"Is….that all…..you can do?" The girl rasped her defiant retort in arrogance, despite the fact that she was on the losing side. The flapping of her wings had lost its energy, leaving her to adequately maneuver herself away from harm-yet it too was not lasting long, as the brutal grace that the two gods of war demonstrated with their relentless offensives quickly wore her down.

"**Arrogance- such is the inerasable trait of your perfidious kind." **The red-skinned deity responded calmly, yet his voice was far from soothing. **"Like always, it will be the cause of your downfall. Atavaka!"**

The eight-armed god immediately detached himself from the combat in response of Bishamonten's order. Not wasting a time, the floating god quickly brought his unarmed hands forward, still clenching to one another, but in a different formation.

"**Know that the many arms of Sakyamuni strike you down, wretch!"**

**/**

* * *

**/**

Thunder.

It was the roar of an ancient primordial beast who challenged the might of forgotten deities. It was the first flame, casted down by the rebelling Titan for the humanity to rise. It was the weapon of the gods to do battle against one another, and the tool to dispense the heavenly justice to sinners and oath-breakers alike. It was the elemental force so natural and primeval. Its raw, unadulterated power so pure and terrifying that every time it made itself appear, all mortals and immortals shall avert their eyes in fear and awe.

Tonight, at this moment, the black-winged angel was to reconnect to the most basic fear that is ingrained to every being that drew breath from the ever-loving Gaia.

Taste the wrath of Maziodyne.

**/**

* * *

**/**

Scream.

Screamed had the black-winged girl when the unforgiving metal tore her flesh, and scream she did this time when the monstrous jagged pillars of blinding light nailed her to the earth. The rage of the gods incarnate, these behemoth arrows of light ripped through the skies with their streaks of furious brilliance, before they stroke down the flying foe with unforgiving accuracy. In return, the winged one could do nothing but scream as long as she could. All her energy was utterly depleted in that one long howl of agony, a defiant scream against such overwhelming force, as the suffering made by the electrocution coursed wildly across her body- yet it was all for naught, for the deafening boom that followed the raging lightning blasts drowned away her yell. The searing agony that it brought so instant and terrible, that upon impact to the unfortunate creature, all traces of her consciousness instantaneously wasted away into nothingness- as her body was engulfed by the light that mercilessly rained down upon her from the dark sky.

_**[End of the obligatory Raidou Battle theme]**_

**/**

* * *

**/**

When the thunderstorm finally ended and the light that it brought completely faded away, a giant crater was found jutting out from the cracked soil. At the center of such earthly basin was the fallen foe, with all of her glory exhausted. Her immaculate form had been reduced to a charred body; now lay motionless on the dirt. Her once beautiful features was now heavily marked with blemishes; and her previously long, stunning hair of onyx, now singed and tarnished with ashes. The black, proud pinions of the fallen angel were intact, yet many of their feathers had receded- leaving the wings to be nearly skeletal in form.

The superior being, now diminished into a pathetic freak of nature, was utterly defeated, with trails of smokes from all over her body, still winding up to the air.

The battle was ended.

**/**

* * *

**/**

"Congratulation, Raidou." The cat sarcastically commented, as he emerged from the shrubs to his master's side. "Not only had you defeated the enemy, but you also had destroyed this little park."

"It's not like I wanted to, Gouto." Raidou replied with a slight irritation at his voice, while he retrieved his plastic bag. The boy exhaled a relieved breath; he found out that only a single egg was cracked within the transparent container when he checked his belongings. "Besides, she was using deadly forces against me without remorse."

"Well, at least you could try to be less conspicuous when dealing about this."

Despite of his familiar's prickly words, Raidou had to admit that there's a reason in his mentor's comment. The once orderly park had been partly brutalized into a barren piece of land, with many patches of scorched earth and cracked soil all over its once pristine surface. Carcasses of trees and strewn wooden chips were scattered all over the places. Truly, this level of violence should have been avoided.

He remembered when the winged girl had mercilessly slain the boy. The scene was simply the same with the ones happening in his old world: with the supernatural murderer relishing in the cold-blooded slaughter that it had perpetrated so easily upon the weaker beings that were the humans, and without any regard to the gross violation it had done in its mad quest for magical substances that were magnetites. Raidou had seen this sight so many times, and like always, his mind registered such wanton deed to be a transgression. Yet, as how his oath had dictated, this kind of transgression was needed to be answered in the swiftest of justice. The girl was a threat to many, and it was imperative for such threat to be removed immediately.

He had expended more magnetites to summon the two protectors of the teachings of Siddhartha: The Guardian of the north and his eight-armed vassal- giving them more access for power in order to achieve the goal that he had whispered to their minds. The amount he had spent for summoning the deities into combat could hardly make a dent to his nigh-unlimited reserve of magical energy; although logically, such excessive action was actually frowned upon in any days. However, on this specific event, the summoner decided not to heed his rational thoughts.

The young summoner did not ask for their methods, he did not ask for their consideration. All that he asked was for the winged one to be put down swiftly and by any means necessary- and it was fulfilled with brutal efficiency.

The result was satisfying; worth every magnetite he had spent. However, deep inside, Raidou knew that he should have shown restraint.

Now, looking at his summoned beings' handiwork, Raidou could only wonder how in the world will he be able restore the park after the destruction wrought by the two gods of warfare.

"**We can vouch that the excessive force in our actions are solely ours and not yours, Chakravartin." **The armor-clad Bishamonten spoke gallantly, as he and his eight-armed general descended on Raidou's sides.

There is an unseen bond between a summoner and the creature that he or she summoned. And as time goes by, this bond will strengthen according to the loyalty of the said creature to its summoner; making them capable to share each other sentiments, even without uttering any words to express them. Such was the bond between Raidou and his allies, particularly the mighty Bishamonten and Atavaka. So powerful was their trust to one another that these immortals felt the concern of their young master; thus nobly did they step forward to bear the responsibility of their actions.

"Well, at least the problem is contained." The cat huffed exasperatedly. There's no way in the world he could win against these two war gods in arguments, since both of them are particularly known for their unmovable resolve. "What are we going to do with the bodies?"

"We can't call the police for this matter, can we?" Raidou neutrally replied as he moved to examine the unfortunate boy's corpse. "And I am not sure that reviving him would be a good idea."

"**Tampering one's fate in his path of Samsara is never a wise thing to do." **It was Atavaka's turn to speak. **"It will only stain your karma, Chakravartin."**

"**Indeed." **Bishamonted added. **"We cannot change what fate had been designed for this poor soul. All we can do is to pray that he will break his chains of fate in his next life."**

"Or finding out why he was targeted by the creature like her." Raidou sharply said while pointing out to the crater which the winged opponent lay, making the gods of arms and the familiar to look at him in surprise, before nodding in agreement. "It is at least we can do for him. We owe him that much."

"**You are truly as noble as many have said you are, Chakravartin." **The red skinned immortal amusedly spoke in his thunderous voice. **"I gladly accept such decision, and so will the rest of the four Daevas."**

"**And so am I."** Atavaka voiced his support.

"Good, it seems we are in one heart on this." Gouto remarked with satisfaction in his tone. "So are we going to dispose these bodies or what?"

"NO!"

Another voice coming from behind interrupted Raidou from speaking out his mind. Years of his training and the experiences he gained from his quests made the summoner to impulsively turn to the direction of the voice. He was without his katana and his gun, yet he was far from being unarmed. His allies responded likewise; both gods of arms and warfare immediately turned to face the unknown individual with their stance ready for another battle and their weapons eager to spill another blood.

Yet what they found puzzled them. The simple illumination brought by an unbroken lamp pole revealed to them who this mysterious caller was.

Instead of another foe with wings, claws and other menacing appendages, they found a girl with a horrified look on her face. A beauty with a long wavy red hair that drifted with the gentle billows of the night, she had one hand raised toward the summoner, a gesture to persuade the boy to halt whatever was planning to do. Her eyes reflected her fear to the two monstrous beings before her, yet the paleness of her face told another kind of fear toward something else. Her nervous body language, her briskly moving eyes and her worried features spoke of a deep concern toward the lifeless body behind the boy in the gakuran and his otherworldly allies, as if she was trying to stop them from doing anything toward the corpse of the unfortunate brown-haired boy.

"P-please." She said, masking her fright with every bit of courage that she could muster. "Please don't."

**To be continued…..**

_**[Insert Raidou theme here]**_

**/**

* * *

**/**

**Author's notes:**

I have no excuses about my tardiness. All I have to say that I am very sorry on delivering this update so very late. I hope that you will forgive me.

And now, about you readers' wishes, I am sorry that I could not address you one by one on this time. However, I will do so on the next. This time, I will put all your wishes together, conclude them in my own words, and answer them in my best effort. Forgive me for the profanity that I am going to use.

Here goes:

**So, you people want more demons from SMT series? Hell yeah, I will do so!**

**So, you people want more ass-kicking from Raidou 'Mr. Sideburns of Awesomeness' Kuzunoha to some characters in DxD universe? Hell yeah, I will do so! Expect more ass-kicking to come in the future.**

**So, you people want no fall-in-love-to-certain-girls-from-DxD universe storyline for Raidou? Hell yeah, I will do so! The Ancient would be pleased with all of you guys.**

**And finally, so you people want no weakly-ass Raidou who got #WTFPWNED #REKT in his first day / night in the DxD universe? Hell yeah. I already do so! Expect more curb-stomping to come in the future.**

Thank you for your patronage. I will try my best to have more updates in the future.

**PS (with spoilers):**

About this update, you may notice the eerie similarity between Raidou's smart phone to a certain device from one of the Shin Megami Tensei series. Have no fear for I have no wish to replace those metallic cylinders; they are simply one of the trademarks of the devil summoner, and without them, it doesn't feel right. Expect to see them more in the future- and maybe, more characters from SMT universe.

You may also notice that there has been a casualty in this chapter, but ease your mind. The said character is not kicking the bucket yet, for you probably already know that there is another character from DxD universe capable in undoing such wounds.

I think I have said too much now.

Until then, see you all. My bed is calling my name already.

As so you know, both Devil Summoner series and Highschool DxD are not mine. They belong to their respective owners.


End file.
